The Best Mistake
by The Ruff Pusher
Summary: Though she was only doing it for a laugh, Grayfia's latest misadventure sends her straight into Issei's arms, and right onto his massive, throbbing... lovemaking skills. mature/smut/warning for tags inside
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

 **TAGS to note: cervix penetration, monster cock, pregnant**

* * *

The job had been interesting at first.

Well, to be honest, all jobs had the potential of being "interesting".

They certainly drove a wedge into the daily monotony of her current life as wife, mother, retired high Devil, and maid. Though Grayfia Lucifuge was content with her life, that did not mean she didn't get bored.

And so, she jumped on any source of entertainment she could find. So far, she had her silent fun messing around with her sister-in-law, one Rias Gremory. It was amusing to watch the young Devil, now her relative by marriage, squirm in embarrassment as she tried to act all cold and aloof. (Of course, this was all to help that one grow up to be a splendid Devil)

Thus, on other times she amused herself by intercepting Rias' devil petitions from the mortal world. She'd go there to the human's house in her place, solving whatever problems they had and leaving Rias confused when she finally got around to having her Peerage try and solve the problem.

Today was another such time. And the case was particularly more interesting on the face of it, than any she'd encountered lately. So that was a first.

When she was sure her duties were done, she slipped out of the Underworld up to the mortal world. The request had been most unusual, and had piqued her interest, and her mischievous side. She appeared at some distance away from the target, dressed in the exact same clothes that she usually wore in the mansion.

Humans ogled her as she walked down the street. Perhaps it was due more to her innate beauty than what she wore: maid outfits were commonplace in Japan, after all. Her silky-smooth silver hair, her beautiful, pale face, her full, luscious lips, and the sensual curves hidden behind the fabric of her dress all added to an almost supernatural allure about her that made men's heads turn.

Eventually she found her target. It was the home of one Isei Hyoudou, the human who had sent the strange petition. Standing in front of the door, she hesitated. She could sense that Isei was inside, but he was up in his room. Someone else was here, probably a mother or father, and would undoubtedly raise questions as to why a maid was standing there at the door. The thought was amusing to contemplate, but for now Grayfia wanted to get this done and over with first.

So she stepped through the fabric of reality using her Devil magic, and appeared with a solemn crimson glow right in front of her target.

"Whoa!" someone exclaimed.

"Good morning, master," Grayfia said in greeting. She bowed, making sure her thick, hanging breasts swayed like fruits from the motion. "Your Devil has come, to answer your wish."

"H-h-hwah—Haaaah?!"

Grayfia saw a normal teenage human, tall and skinny, with wild brunette hair and piercing gray eyes. She suppressed a hidden chuckle to see him look so surprised and flustered at her appearance. In a way, his youth made it seem cute.

"As you can plainly see by my sudden appearance in your room, I am a supernatural being, which you may know as a Devil."

"Whoa! An honest to goodness Devil?"

"Precisely, Hyoudou-sama." She said "-sama" in such a way that would entice mortals, and to no surprise Isei, expression shifted when he was addressed in such a servile way. "Though you may not have realized it, you sent us a plea, a request if you will, regarding something you wanted most above all things."

"I—I guess… I mean, I just wrote some random shit in my notebook there…"

"What you did was open a small portal to our realm, to hell, where your pleas were heard. As Devils it is our responsibility to receive such requests, and to grant them—for a price."

Isei swallowed. "Holy shit."

Grayfia's eyes crinkled up in a smile. "Now, as to the nature of your request… You asked to be able to 'do everything that you wanted to do with a maid' correct?"

"Y-yes."

"Is this to your liking?" she said, making a twirl and showing off to the boy briefly the many possible curves her body could make.

"Hoooh…! Oh gosh yes…!"

"Fufu…" Inwardly she was very pleased. It was like someone finding a new toy. She'd found a jackpot in this impressionable, lustful youth.

"Um! Miss maid Devil-san, could I… Could I touch you?" Issei asked. He was breathing hard, and his eyes were dead set on Grayfia's body. She allowed the boy's grasping hands to come near before she danced coyly out of the way.

"N-nooo…" Grayfia said, smirking. "Master, you're not allowed to do that, not without paying the price…"

"I'll do it! I'll pay anything! Anything!"

"Anything? But Master, do you even understand what 'anything' means?"

"My soul, right? Isn't that what Devils are supposed to want? Well, I'll give it. Take it! Just, please let me have a taste of your body!" Isei's expression took on a more perverted slant as he stared at her body greedily.

Grayfia blinked, feeling a bit surprised. Her sources pointed to the fact that the boy should not be that desperate. At the very least, he shouldn't be desperate enough to bargain his own soul so easily. No Devil even did that anymore nowadays.

"Are you sure about this, kid?" asked Grayfia, her playfulness discarded. She held out her hand to him, like she was about to conclude a handshake deal. She was still smiling, but behind that smile was the placid gaze of an unfeeling predator. She'd become like a true Devil, who would not hesitate to bargain and interfere with people's lives. Personally, it was a little disappointing, really.

Still, she couldn't find it in her to completely ruin the mortal's life. She figured she'd let the kid have his fun for a bit, she'd lecture him or something, then she'd scoot off back to hell. She'd forget this day ever happened, like she'd just been bitten by a dog, nothing more.

"Yes! I'm sure!" Isei said. And with that, he took her hand.

Click. It felt like something had shifted in the air. Grayfia looked around her, confused. It was the same air as if some great magic had occurred. _But surely not…_ she thought. She hadn't even made a formal compact with the mortal.

She shook off the strange feeling, and then focused on the mortal's desperate, grabby hands as they began to paw all over her body. "Well then," she said, "Come on then. Sample this hot, sexy body as much as you like. You're free to it, _Master."_

She was ready for anything, having already experienced her share of Man's dirty depredations.

What she didn't expect was the little jolts of lightning that coursed through her once he started touching her.

"Oh… hoohohoo… A real maid… A real girl… Hoooh… haaah…"

"So forceful, Master," she said, in between small gasps, trying to hide her sudden discomfort. Were the kid's hands made of static or something? Just his touching her was almost enough to make her shudder! And he was only fondling her all over the fabric of her costume, so it didn't make sense.

Before long, a warm, soothing sensation, like the beginnings of a drunk state, washed over Grayfia. The heat became warmer, like a summer day in hell. It was so warm that her brain felt like it was steaming inside a pot of hot broth.

Without realizing it, she came to and found the kid had managed to strip her of most of her clothes.

"Hey-!" she was about to say, but the moment she was about to move, her fingers touched her bare skin, and she shivered, as pure, honeyed pleasure came shooting into her brain. "Ah… Wha… Huhh?"

Bewildered, she could only watch as the boy eagerly stripped her of her last vestments, revealing her full nakedness to him. _Did the contract include this part?_ She couldn't remember. Her brain was all hazy, from the strange heat that had come bubbling out from deep within her.

First, he caressed her face, as if tracing the beauty displayed there. Each point of contact made her skin _burn,_ and now it was as if she were blushing to the roots of her hair.

Then his hand moved from her face to touching her breasts. Isei's fingertips lightly circled the small nub on her breasts. Then, he pinched them, and the sudden sensation made Grayfia's whole body seize up, like she was being blasted by an electricity spell. A hot, hoarse whine escaped her mouth as he continued to tweak and pinch her. Then, as if knowing the effect he had over her, he stopped, returning to circle her perk mountains. His feather-light touch was so tantalizingly pleasurable, assaulting her brain with tiny jolts.

"So hot…" he muttered. "So warm…"

She wondered if Hyoudou Isei was even aware of what he was slowly doing to her. He now positioned himself between her spread thighs, kneeling and drinking in her pink, sodden entrance, which even now betrayed her stoic face by leaking her precious honey. She was sure he hadn't missed that. Even the blind could have seen it.

He ran his fingers up her thighs. His caresses down there made her bite her lip, made her force down a squeal. Each feathery stroke and rub made her brain boil from the sheer output of pleasure, her knees almost buckling and sending her pussy straight down on his face. He was slowly driving her insane.

Then his fingers grazed her lower lips. She froze, like helpless prey, as he focused on her steaming nethers.

"I wonder how they taste…"

 _This fucking idiot…! Hyaaahn…!_ His breath was so close, so tantalizingly close. Just a bit more, just a bit more, and she'd… she'd… She'd what? Cum? Was she really expecting it? She, Grayfia, High-ranking Devil?

Even as she tensed, she realized he was no longer in the same spot. He'd moved to just behind her, touching and raining kisses down her back. Predictably her back arched, as she moaned loudly from the shuddering pleasure he coaxed from her. He planted his face smack-dab on the area above her smooth, round buttocks. While he caressed the contours of the latter, his hot breath circled and traveled from side to side, showering her in an endless cascade of kisses.

The sheer… "intimacy" of it all literally drove her insane. She bucked and writhed against his clothed body, like a bitch that had scented a prime mate. As he stood to full height behind her, she no longer froze up at his touch, instead welcoming his roving hands as they traveled freely all over her body. He bit her shoulders, then licked his way up her throat, then nibbled her chin. He did this on the other side of her neck, culminating in a tentative kiss on her cheek. She whined, and caught herself in the last moment from outright kissing him.

 _No._ She was promised to another, and had a responsibility to her child.

"You're so pretty, ma'am," Isei whispered, right in her ear, invoking exactly the reaction in her as one would expect.

He kissed the valley of her ample breasts as he kneaded then. He gobbled on each nipple, separately, then together, flicking his tongue over the sensitive nubs. He thoroughly conquered her navel, fighting his way downward back to her crotch, where her thighs met. Then, after pausing for a while at the threshold, he gave her pussy lips one lick.

"Ah!" Crackling hot pleasure enveloped her. Just that one piece of contact, and already it felt as if he'd been doing her for the whole day. Her juices spray out shamelessly, coating the poor kid's face as they rain down from her convulsing lips. She moaned, like a cow, her body collapsing on top of him.

"Um…" She can hear him speak. "I'm sorry about that, ma'am. It was just my first time, and I didn't really know how to do stuff."

 _That was just his first time? What was he, a natural Casanova? Or was he just a human with naturally pleasurable hands?_

She shook her head, both at him and an attempt to clear her thoughts. "Master, I thank you for your service, but I believe it is time for me to do the same to you." Even as she spoke her mind worked nonstop. _Why did she need to do the same for him?_ But all other thoughts were fully ignored as she stood up, sat on the side of the bed, then reached for the front of Issei's pants.

"Oh, uh, wait a second, ma'am. There's something… You gotta know."

"And what's that?" she purred, rubbing the thick, hot mass that was unmistakably his hidden erection.

She slid his pants down slowly, to reveal something quite surprising. She stripped off his boxers, to confirm what she thought must've only been her imagination.

His fleshy meat-stick was as thick as her forearm, but seemingly much, much longer. And thicker. Her balls were just as monstrous, hanging there like a pair of grotesque fruits.

"I can't believe it." She really couldn't believe what she beheld with her eyes. It might be her attention, or it might be her close breath, but the thing began to grow right in front of her.

It became sixteen inches of pure, massively magnificent erection, the size rivaling his leg in sheer diameter. Standing at full mast proudly above her, she was certain that that might've been the source of the boy's strange connection to sex. Such unreasonable biology shouldn't exist in an immature, mortal child _. It was almost as if—_

She stared up at Isei's face, which had become shrouded in some hard-to-read expression. But the smoldering light of his eyes was unmistakable. The sin of Lust had overtaken the young man, and luckily (for him), there was a suitable target right in this very room.

And for some reason she couldn't say no. Her nethers seemed to take joy in the situation, weeping streams of her juices to collect on the bed. Maybe it was because of the cock. Or maybe it was the contract. Hells, maybe it was the boy.

She leaned forward, and touched the base of his great girth, before she took a deep breath, breathing in his potent dick-musk. The smell of it clicked a switch deep somewhere in her mind, and Grayfia was now far beyond the point of no return.

"Oh god…" Issei said, shuddering. "Devil maid-san, I know it's late and all, but could I know your name?"

"It's Grayfia, Master," she said, the rich smell of his erection burning a fire in her brain. She pawed insistently on the hairy base, and leaned her cheek almost lazily against his hot, pulsing balls. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet y—ohhh~" Isei yelped in pleasure as the maid suddenly began to service him, something he hadn't ever imagined experiencing in all his years.

Grayfia made a loud, slurp as her tongue began to roll up the underside of his member. "It's so big, master~! I don't know if it can even fit in my mouth…"

"Haah… That's alright, Grayfia-san. I… haaahhh… Just do what you can…"

"Fufu!"

Issei bit his lip as he watched the maid Devil's head move under his tough, erect mast. His eyes were locked, entranced upon his. Her mouth was open, her tongue lolling out to caress the underside, up, and up until she wrapped her smooth, warm lips around the tip of his cock.

She pressed her tongue over the head. Moving entirely on instinct she bobbed her head, slowly working herself over the surface of his meat, enough to make the mortal shudder. He reached out to grasp her gray hair, squeezing and pulling it as unlimited pleasure was being milked from him through just her tongue. It just felt so awesome. Her beauty was already breathtaking enough, now she literally took his breath away by sucking on the bulbous head of his member. The warmth of her lips, the wetness inside her mouth, the feel of her tongue wriggling about, and the way her hands pumped on the rest of his length, travelling freely up and down his sixteen or so inches. Not even masturbating with a fully authentic onahole felt this good.

Isei squirmed where he stood, his gaze rising to the ceiling as he literally felt his crotch melting. It was strange, that a self-proclaimed Devil should bring him heaven in such geat doses! "Grayfia-san, that's..! Arghhh!" He couldn't even begin to describe the ultimate pleasure. Below, the Devil's mouth hummed in self-satisfaction. The vibrations caused on his head only made Issei howl even louder, even as she quickened her bobbing, sucking motions, her hands now rubbing much faster.

It seemed that his turgid length would be too much for the Devil, but Isei was proven wrong, slightly, when Grayfia started pushing her head forward and down the initial inches of his length, before pulling up, then a moment later descending again, each motion pushing his cock deeper and ever deeper into her mouth. Before long nearly five inches of him were within her mouth, and the sixth inch of his head was nestled deep in her throat. Her cheeks clearly bulged out from the sheer size of his pulsing girth, even while her tongue continued to work on overdrive licking up and down and all over his sensitive length. By now he was no longer able to withstand the assault on his senses, no longer able to control the imminent explosion that surged from within his lust-addled senses.

He took one last look at the impossibly beautiful, naked woman sitting on his bed and giving him his best and first-ever blowjob, and he was gone.

Issei's cocktip exploded in exactly the way one expected. After a brief moment of nothing, as spurts of his seed came shooting through his enormous length, white, burning cum soon flooded Grayfia's insides, most of which shot straight through her throat and into her gut. Already experienced with such things, she was nonetheless taken off-guard by the sheer volume expunged by his cock, as it slowly but surely filled her up, feeding her a veritable feast of his baby-making juice. Her lips closed around his length like the seal of a vacuum, keeping him steady, even as his cock continued to pulse out his potent essence.

Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity later, the relentless spewing of jizz ended. Grayfia felt molten fire paint her insides, filling her from throat to belly. She felt full, so full, like she'd just eaten at a feast.

Slowly, her mouth retreated, leaving a trail of milky essence to cool on the surface of his member. It culminated in a sticky string of semen and saliva connecting her lips and his tip like a bridge. _Slurrrp! Slurp!_ Grayfia then made a sucking sound, and swallowed even that into her. She moaned deep in her throat, like she was enjoying his taste coursing through her mouth. She exhaled, and demonstrated her cleanliness to Issei: not one drop of his cum was left to linger in her mouth. All had been swallowed dutifully, as was proper.

"Mmn…" she murmured, placing her head against his length. The smell, the taste, the sensation of deep, irresistible lust. Grayfia knew something was wrong, but her body and her soul no longer cared. To hell with dignity, she wanted this. She kissed and licked at his cock, which still stood proud, though a bit bowed, after the ejaculation.

They locked eyes: the Devil and the mortal. Yet now it was more accurate to call them two beasts, hungry for more. It didn't take words for one to understand the other. They moved and acted, to fulfill the burning needs their mutual passions ignited.

Issei sat on the bed, completely naked as commanded by Grayfia. His member now stood at full attention, turned on by the promise of what would come. She stood on top of him, her pussy practically at eye level. At this height she was almost able to touch the tip of his cock with her nethers.

Grayfia took hold of his shoulders, leaning on them, while Issei planted kisses all over her abdomen. Bit by bit she swayed her hips, and with each moment she moved ever closer downward, her weeping entrance all but ready to take him in. At this point a casual observer would not have mistaken Grayfia for a sex-addled Lust devil, which was as far away from her usual demeanor as could be.

Issei's glans alone seemed like it would pulverize her entrance, and it was almost like a fleshy spear-tip made exclusively to violate. Nonetheless she aligned herself over it, and Issei gripped his cock to push up, meeting her halfway. For a moment they just stayed that way, male and female.

"Ah…" She moaned wordlessly, her breath catching in her throat as the moment continued. She was at the precipice, and was about to cast herself over the edge.

Then Issei, perhaps impatient, gripped her hips and pulled her down, his tip now slowly spreading her moist lips. He moved his body, in an effort to screw her in, bit by bit, inch by inch, grinding into her as her vagina stretched and stretched some more to accommodate his enormous girth.

Steam rose from Grayfia's slowly reddening face, as she struggled to pace her breath over the sensations akin to being pierced by some Holy weapon.

"S-so thick…!" she said, wheezing, her eyes crossed.

After a while, the tip was in. Unfortunately, it was just the tip. And judging by Grayfia's pleading pants, she knew well what more lay in store. She gritted her teeth as the mortal's lust inevitably made him push her down on him, pushing up even more and more into her warm passage. Issei for his part now felt the beginnings of a suction-like sensation over his cock, as her velvety tunnel squeezed and stretched all over him.

Then, Isei began rocking his body, thrusting up into her in a small rhythm. Each upward motion made her boobs jiggle. Either lover keenly felt the other's searing heat. Issei's motions worked to drill slowly into her, until he was able to reach the halfway point.

Even in the halfway point she looked like she was already spent. Her pussy salivated her juices freely and uncontrollably, desperately trying to lubricate the pillar below it to ease her impalement. The juices dripped down to the base of his cock, pooling in his large nuts, and making such a funky smell that sent shivers down Issei's spine.

Their nails dug hard into each other as he began to reach even deeper into her. They didn't feel the pain at all, for Issei's pace had quickened, his small portion of cock embedded within now sawing hard, causing Grayfia to yelp and squeal.

"Oh! Hoooh! Aughhh!" She was well beyond coherent words now, reduced to beast-like howling. A part of Issei that recalled his mother was still downstairs shoved the nearest thing he found—a piece of her maid clothing—into her mouth and silenced her cries. The action seemed to turn her on even more, as saliva quickly soaked the fabric, and her cunt tightened even more over him. She came, exploding hot streams of her essence out over his body, turning that area slick with her cum.

"Mmpphh!" Tears streamed down her unseeing eyes as he continued to pump her body. His cock was only halfway inside—the monstrous length still looking quite ominous compared to her slim, curvy waist.

Soon, Issei's motions finally hit the limit, or so it seemed. He felt an obstruction: which was to say that he now felt the tip of his member press against her cervix. Bits of his precum oozed, causing the closed entrance to soften, and open.

Grayfia made a keening sound at the back of her throat, as she now felt the strain of the foreign object entering her cervix. She gritted her teeth, drool leaking through the fabric in her mouth, her claws digging deep to draw blood in Issei's skin.

The sudden pain made the latter jerk, and in the process his tip surged several inches inside, nestling deep in her womb and stretching it to the limits. Squelching sounds now came clear from the point where Issei's cock clearly stretched Grayfia's tight tunnel. Each of his subsequent thrusts caused droplets of her nectar to rain down freely on his legs. She gasped, throwing her head back as stars burst in her vision. Issei could feel Grayfia's body trembling in his arms, as she came. Her whole mind and body tried to deal with the fact of his enormous dick impaling her.

Grayfia's belly now looked completely distended, like she was pregnant. The visible bulge there marked where Issei's gigantic member had ground itself, pushing her body to the limit. In her dazed moments, she felt a bit of wonder at that—she'd taken in plenty before that had "filled her to the brim", but only this mortal had completely blown everyone away, and now filled her up and then some more. And he wasn't even completely inside yet! Miraculously she felt little pain, only a bubbling, seething hot pleasure that started building up, only mere moments after she'd just cummed.

Each of Issei's pounding thrusts now worked to widen the gap, to force more of his meat into her already beleaguered tunnel, expanding her belly as he kept the pace on. Each thrust, to Grayfia, felt like Issei was fucking her brain outright, so intense was the sensation of his titanic girth into her overwhelmed body. Steam rose from Issei's sweating thighs, as the heat of his exertion evaporated the juices Grayfia'd splattered freely down there, causing a slightly pungent, sexual musk to drift up and envelop the two lovers. The scent caused them to move even more, seeking more and more pleasure as they began to build up to the explosive climax. And the very thought of it seemed to turn Grayfia on, as she came yet again, twitching violently on top of him, her pussy gagging and convulsing around his giant length.

Seeing her in this way was the trigger the former virgin Issei needed. He felt the familiar strain of his incoming ejaculation, as bolts of pure pleasure spread up his spine. There was no turning back. His balls rose, contracting, as Issei grunted one, final time.

 _Spurt! Spuurt! Spuurt!_

His cocktip swelled deep within her, impossibly turning her belly fully gravid for one, sweet moment. Then the forceful geyser of cum rushed up, filling her womb instantly and causing her belly to expand even more, and that was just the first burst. The eruption of cum that came streaming out could not be contained in just her womb, and so with more loud and audible _spurts_ each jet of cum caused the overflow to begin dripping backward, downward.

 _Spurt! Splurtttt!_

His hot cum painted her churning walls completely, even as the rest were forced backward by space and gravity. Even at this time Issei continued thrusting, creating small openings that caused a literal flood of his baby seed to come hurtling down from her distended belly and down his shaft. The mix of his liquid and her juices oozed down from her opening, coating the rest of his crotch and adding another layer of juices on his legs down below.

Feeling tired, Issei's body sagged as his cock continued to cum, though he subconsciously held Grayfia's body close, making her belly jiggle like a water bed's surface as he cradled her. Grayfia's squeals and moans sounded hoarse and whisper-like, even as she pressed close to Issei, like a bitch seeking shelter in a strong male's domain.

Eventually, his balls stopped pumping, exhausted as he was. Issei groaned as the last spray exited his tip, adding one more dose to her womb. Then, he pulled back, making a loud, suction-like sound. When his tip left, it made a soft pop. His humongous member dripped and stank of their combined essence, still impossibly erect. Droplets of their essence dripped down on Grayfia's body, coating it with the evidence of their union.

Grayfia's pussy remained open, gaping, as testament to the sheer size that had kept drilling into it for the longest time. It didn't take long for leftover cum to gush out, like a flood from a broken dam, overflowing past her thighs and onto the bed to leave a messy, funky puddle. As if she'd momentarily forgotten how, she was slow to close her thighs, and when they did the cooling mess made a loud squishing sound, causing her to make one final shudder.

They stayed in that way for what seemed like hours. For some reason, Grayfia felt… safe, and content in Issei's hold, far more than she'd ever been before. It was difficult to believe, this being a teenage mortal who until hours ago had only seemed like a pervert destined for mediocrity. And yet she, Pure-blooded Devil, and veteran of a hundred wars, had fully submitted, like he was a greater specimen of being who warranted much tribute.

A distant part of Grayfia's mind indeed felt like she should be warier, or even terrified. This situation was exactly as if some spell had been cast upon her, addling her mind. And indeed, maybe there was one such a spell, perhaps cast by that sixteen-inch wand the mortal wielded so easily.

"Grayfia-san, that was sooo great…" Issei mumbled into her hair.

Rather than shifting into her cooler demeanor, or even snap out of whatever sexual funk he'd placed on her, Grayfia found herself blushing, drawing even closer to the mortal and his… prodigious weapon. The lad was hung like a horse, and had the vigor to match. She found herself rubbing onto that half-mast erection in due course, causing it to rise once more to attention.

"Ah, you want another go, Grayfia-san? Are you sure? I mean… _won't you get addicted?_ "

"But you're just so strong… and wonderful… my Master," Grayfia cooed, every word as true as can be.

"I see, I see, so Grayfia maid-san wants to be my bitch?" Though the word sent an ominous shiver through her heart, this was nonetheless accompanied by a clear, delicious shudder up her spine.

"Y-yes, Master," she breathed, using her thigh to rub insistently against his tall, hardening length.

"So then, so then, so then…! You agree to become my personal maid from now on!"

"Of course…" Grayfia purred. She paused, blinking, as if what she'd said had suddenly come back to her. "I—I—" Whatever second thoughts she'd entertained disappeared like dust in the wind. There was a feeling, as before, that a lock had been set firmly into place. And Grayfia could no longer pay attention to it.

To seal the contract that she didn't even know had been signed, she kissed Issei, giving the jubilant mortal his first kiss.

"And so," she continued, her eyes glittering with lust, "I want more, Master."

She rose, swinging her body on top of Issei. Her boobs swung like fruits in the breeze; her belly jiggled like a water balloon. Issei watched it all in proud fascination. She then turned around, presenting her buttocks to him in an enticing manner. She looked over her shoulder, and winked at him with shuttered eyes, her lips slightly parted, her tongue sliding over her teeth.

Issei examined her soaked entrance, which still glistened with drying cum. The pink, puffy entrance still gaped from his previous assault. Then Issei placed his throbbing erection against that cute little entrance. All sixteen inches were thick and turgid and ready for yet another round, the size easily dwarfing her thigh.

She backed into him slowly, after lining herself up. Issei gripped his cock to help stay on target. Her weeping entrance kissed his glans yet again, and it seemed his imagination but they seemed to open immediately, like her lower lips had a mind of their own. The other's genitals felt so searingly hot that each suppressed a shudder at the sensation of meeting.

"Please, Master," Grayfia gasped. "Please fuck me! Tear me apart! Break me!"

He thrust forward, causing her to bite her lower lips and scream as her pussy lips were immediately spread apart when his cockhead entered, stretching like paper around him.

"Haaaah!" She would never get used to the sensation of something so thick ravaging her insides. It hurt, then, and it still hurt. But she loved it in any case. Issei seemed like a quick study—as his thrusting and grinding enticed ever more jolts of pleasure from her, causing her to squeal loudly like a stuck pig.

And then when Issei, fully encouraged by the sight of her writhing under him, thrust a couple more inches inside, causing a visible bulge to reappear in her belly, she collapsed on the bed—at once stunned and electrified by the sudden sensation, only held up by her hips through Issei's unrelenting column of flesh, like she was spitroasted. It was enough to trigger her latest orgasm, as her insides milked the portion of Issei's dick that had broken through. Fresh new juices now coated his member, even ass the bedsheets below received their next helping of Grayfia's raw nectar.

Issei paid little mind to Grayfia's orgasm, instead moving on and accelerating his rhythm and pushing himself deep into her with every frantic thrust. Loud, squelching sounds now made themselves apparent, mixed in with Grayfia's needy wails, all while the bulge of her stomach widened. Isei's mating instincts were now in earnest, and Grayfia was lost to the heady pleasure of receiving his animalistic passion.

Issei took up her arms, pinning them behind her and using them like a horse's reins. With that his cock was able to come knocking on her cervix once more, causing her back to arch from sheer, sweet agony. The pressure was intense, and already Issei could feel the entrance widening from his tip, welcoming his return eagerly.

"I'm going in," he whispered. He gripped her hips and rocked his body, flopping his dick up and down to tease her womb's opening.

Biting her lip, Grayfia could only nod wordlessly as Issei pulled at her arms with all his might, and at the same time thrusting forward with his hips. He had breached her womb once again, stirring up the cum that was still inside, and causing Grayfia's frayed nerves to fire up, pushing her to yet another explosive climax.

Grayfia's belly was swollen again, like a tent, and each of Issei's thrusts were like a massive fist were punching up from within. He was about three-quarters or so inside, her elastic insides perhaps adjusting more fully to his size from last time.

"Agh… Aghaghh..!"

"Are you alright, Grayfia-san?"

"Hehooh… Haahhh…" Once again, words seemed to fail her. Issei was amazed to see her pussy literally crying, gushing out streams of her cum while her insides chewed and strangled his member like it was a living being unto itself. _Slurch! Splurch!_ Each of his potent thrusts only served to soak his dick with even more of her tangy essence, as if Grayfia just couldn't get enough.

Both of them couldn't get enough. Issei's grip on her hips tightened, thrusting his hips back and forth now like he didn't care at all for how he was treating Grayfia. It was almost like she was a living fleshlight for his cock, as he dove into her relentlessly with his iron shaft. Her belly bulged and receded in a fast, almost blistering rhythm. Her pale, beautiful skin rippled endlessly. Her hair, thoroughly moist from sweat, swayed and sprayed sweat every which way. The bed creaked and groaned at their frantic, merciless pace.

Their thighs made fat, wet, slapping sounds as they collided. Slowly, Issei's pulling made Grayfia's upper body rise from the bed, until she literally hung, suspended, on his massive girth, like a doll hanging from invisible strings with its lower body held up by a great pillar of flesh. Both of them grunted from the strain: Grayfia from being spitted out like this, causing a minor ache to her insides as her lithe frame bounced up and down on his meat. And Issei felt a splendid, shivering pleasure as he plowed her warm, velvet tunnel, completely dominating the Devil maid as he rode her to the final stretch of their journey.

When he came, he pulled her arms back as much as he could, causing her head to bump on his chest; while he slammed upward into her as deep as he was able, forming a bulge that distorted her belly like nothing else before. The explosion of cum seemed to drain his very soul. A thick fountain of white-hot gunk, freshly made from his large-ass balls, came streaming out, taking a full second just to come streaming up his length. It ended up enlarging her womb so much that it began spilling to the sides.

They both howled their pleasure to the heavens as his jizz made a second coating of her insides, thoroughly claiming her for himself and drenching her womb with the taste, smell and essence of his baby seed.

Pearlescent goo cascaded down from their joined genitals in great, goopy globes. The mixture of their juices raised an even greater funky mist that swamped the whole room with their spent arousal.

Issei placed his arms around the Devil maid, before he directed their bodies down on the bed. If Grayfia noticed that his grasp was a little possessive, then it seemed to be nothing to her. The couple basked in the warm afterglow of their second round of sex. Issei felt the intense satisfaction of pumping a sexy, mature woman with his potent seed, while Grayfia let the pleasant churning in her insides guide her to a peaceful trance.

She belonged to him now: body and soul. He'd made his mark deep within her, defiling her from end to end in such a decisive way that there was no room for misinterpretation. She was his bitch, and by the way her stomach glowed—a sign to Devils that life had blossomed in her ravaged womb that drowned in his cum—that fact was to be solidified soon in the coming months. But Grayfia didn't have to wait that long for her soul to admit defeat. She didn't have to see the glow on her navel, nor the invisible threads that sprung from her soul to Issei, nor the small glimpse of a collar that snaked its way around her neck before disappearing from view. She had wholeheartedly decided from then on to be his, and there was no looking back.

They wouldn't realize it at the time, but the state of her belly was an omen of what would come later.

For much of that day, and indeed for several days after, Grayfia and Issei spent every waking moment on their "honeymoon". Any distraction—be it school, Issei's parents, or even hunger, were instantly covered by Grayfia and her array of mysterious magics. They shouted in the daytime, their breeding causing thumping sounds that should have been hard to miss, which were actually missed. They howled into the night, their relentless fucking loud enough to disturb the people of the house and their neighbors, but of course no one came to complain. Issei didn't even question it, for he knew she used such strange things for their benefit.

Grayfia spent many hours slaving over his horse cock. No orifice of her body was spared its ravaging hunger, as she wholeheartedly offered each one to it during her efforts of teaching her new Master all that she knew of sex.

Issei for his part was a fast learner. He was as eager for it as any teenage boy would be. And for some reason, Grayfia didn't even need to exert her esoteric magic to grant her lover extra vigor. Issei seemed to have some sort of invisible well of libido that never ran out, as evidenced by the fact that his erection never did truly run out, in all the hours they spent rutting together like beasts.

Issei's growing mastery of course, only served to ensnare Grayfia deeper in whatever strange spell had been cast over them. Towards the end, when it seemed that their passionate lovemaking was nearing a state of torpor (though it was only true for Grayfia, who was running out of devil energy to maintain her vitality; Isei could still have gone on), the couple spent their waking hours cuddling against each other. Grayfia's bulging belly was a near-permanent sight, filled with gallons of cum that had been deposited there over a long period of time. Grayfia eventually fell asleep as she was blowing Issei, leaving much of his cock buried in her mouth and throat—which for some reason was no discomfort for the Devil. It left Isei bewildered, though he spent a while longer fucking the sleeping Devil maid's mouth as he played with her body, pumping a few more loads into her stomach, before he too fell asleep.

Eventually, all good things ended, as inevitably they did. That was not to say that Grayfia ended up leaving Issei, her job done, teleporting back to hell and such.

It only meant that the couple now spent their time fucking only half the time, as something in Issei's brain had woken up to "responsibilities", like school. And though Grayfia could easily have used her magic to ensure their days of debauchery continued without rest, she too realized there were plenty of things to do yet, to ensure her new Master was well-equipped for the days to come.

As such, for a time, they were only able to satisfy their burgeoning lusts whenever Issei had gone home at the end of the day (and sometimes only after supper). But that was alright. The sex continued to be mind-blowing for either party.

Grayfia soon found proof of her Master's control over her when she returned to Hell. She had been given Evil Pieces by the Devil Game system, one of which was inexplicably tied to Issei's energy. Was he a Devil? She did not question it; as Issei was far more remarkable than any Devil she'd met.

The sight of the Pieces though, made something in Grayfia uneasy, though not for any "serious" reason. No, she was only reminded that her new Master was far greater than he appeared, and that she alone might not be enough, ultimately. Issei was well within his rights to give the rest of the Pieces to other women, pulling them into his harem.

It was jealousy that led to their first "fight". For many nights as they fucked Issei would notice Grayfia seemingly distracted, even angry. Unused to dealing with the common problems that came with dealing with a women's feelings, he took a while to confront it. When he did, Grayfia confessed everything: the nature of the Evil Pieces, Issei's new role, and her growing fear of being replaced, of being cast aside as the "least" of Master's maids.

Issei cemented Grayfia's whole-hearted love, as if he hadn't already from the outset, by turning her into his "Queen". Grayfia couldn't believe it: in one swift action he had rocked her world—and then later literally rocked her world in the kinky make-up sex afterwards where Master and maid went out to the second-floor veranda to scream their passions to the evening sky.

Their fighting became a moot point a few weeks later, when it was discovered that Grayfia was carrying his child. It was a moment of much joy for the new couple, more so for Grayfia, who felt such profound happiness from the thought of bearing the fruit of their wonderful union.

It was during this time that the couple decided on formally "entering" society and announcing their status to the world, even if Grayfia had to tweak it along. Issei's parents were overjoyed at the prospect of grandchildren, but of course they were not able to insist much on marriage. Nor did they comment much on the strange fact that there was a foreign lady that had suddenly appeared in their house, and claiming to be heavy with their son's child.

Still, even to the casual outsider it was clear the couple cared for each other very much. The two of them celebrated with hours of raunchy sex, but soon enough Issei put his foot down, leaving them with periods of inactivity as he prepared for his future fatherhood role, while Grayfia's small baby bump blossomed into full gravidness. The two were as happy as can be, and Issei was clearly devoted to his maid's well-being. Even during the tail end of her pregnancy, when she was again allowed to have sex, Issei took care with fucking her with his enormous tool, knowing the strain she was under. Grayfia blushed with pride at this strong and virile specimen of Man demonstrating its greatest qualities, and felt content to be placed under the protection of such a being.

Their little child, after it was born, was the first, but certainly not the last. The couple's mating rituals now included Grayfia's very much swollen breasts, now free for him to toy with during sex after months of merely nursing from her thickened nipples. And indeed Issei had retained much of his superhuman figure, pumping Grayfia nightly with his potent seed, breeding her so completely that she thought he was eagerly trying for number two. By then she was able to take him up to full hilt, and many were the nights where she felt him spear her through completely with his implacable meat stick.

Number two came soon enough, and then number three, and many more until the Issei household became a thriving family. In that time, Issei even spied his "number two" and "number three", the next lucky women who caught his gaze. But that was another story entirely.

For the moment, all under that roof were content. And every night, after the children were put to bed, Mommy and Daddy would continue their relentless dance. Issei would marvel at the beautiful woman bouncing eagerly on his cock, throwing her silvery hair every which way as she moaned. Milk leaked from her swollen nipples, falling down her body in many cream-white streams and spraying forward with his every upward thrust.

He thanked the stars for the good luck that sent her his way.

* * *

 **Commissioned by anonymous, thank you!**

 **If you'd like a story commissioned, feel free to message me here, or on my tumblr at theruffpusherdottumblrdotcom!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

 **Warning for TAG: monster cock, cervix penetration, pregnant**

* * *

All was well in the Hyoudou household.

It was especially so for Issei Hyoudou, and his newly acquired Devil maid-wife-queen. To be more accurate, the cool beauty Grayfia Lucifuge was now his loyal lover, having fallen in love with everything about the young man, including his powerful night-time strokes.

As had been previously chronicled, Issei and Grayfia had found each other one fateful night, where their tempestuous lovemaking had shattered the barrier between mortal and Devil, creating a new, licentious bond. As had already been chronicled, the couple would go on to live a happy life—with children even.

This new chronicle takes place quite a bit before then. It was just over a week since Issei had made Grayfia Queen of his Peerage, and neither lover had even known there was a child brewing inside Grayfia. Though she had an inkling, for she felt her magical energy being siphoned into something she hadn't remembered casting. And if it were not a parasite (she checked), then it was surely a baby.

Thoughts of the sudden change in her life were quickly subsumed by her newfound desire to please her Master above all else. This had the unfortunate (or fortunate) side effect of mixing with Grayfia's normal impishness, which had been hidden away after being subjected to Issei's impressive manhood. The result was a scheme taking root in her brain, magnified by the never-ending lust her body continued to breed in her without a care, stimulated as it was by Issei's entire being.

Though she had her earlier misgivings about being passed over once Issei had found another woman, they had been mostly stifled by the hours of wild make-up sex afterward. The fact that she'd been made Queen of his Peerage lent credence to his declaration that he would always consider her first and foremost above all.

Therefore, inspired by her Master's generosity, and wishing to reward his selfless, though rapacious nature, Grayfia began to plan for prospective "number two", and "number three" and so on.

Prospects came easily to mind, as she plotted with a smile. There was no other more wonderful, more deserved, more appropriate to worship her Master's cock together with her than her fellow Devils. In particular, Venelana Gremory, her mother-in-law, was a beauty without compare, who'd birthed the smart, powerful, and definitely beautiful Rias Gremory. She knew Venelana would positively glow if she could be convinced to become Issei's second cock-slave. Her vast experience would then be a good tool to help supplement Grayfia's own mastery, allowing Issei to expand his influence and Peerage beyond his wildest imaginations. After Venelana, then perhaps her lovely daughter? To draw mother and daughter in on a thoroughly sinful congress in bed would just about make her Master so very happy.

Just thinking of Issei's happy expression was already making Grayfia wet, her mind becoming a purposeless slurry from which no rational though would exude. She slapped herself, forcing herself to focus. Pleasure would come later. Pleasure is _sure_ to come later, as soon as Issei comes home from school. And much more Pleasure would be had, for all, if Grayfia managed this successfully.

But how would she accomplish it?

It would be hard to fabricate a reason for Venelana to even visit the human world, let alone try to seduce this particular mortal. Venelana was many things, but she was no fool. She'd suspect some sort of trickery from Grayfia was involved if the latter ever tried.

Thus, Grayfia stewed on that problem for a good, long while.

Then, she had the most wonderful idea.

Sometime later, down in her mansion at Hell, she summoned some dear friends over for some tea. They came as she bid, for they were dear friends and all, and also had been drawn by something Grayfia had proposed.

The tea party was markedly peculiar, as the attitudes of each of those who'd come seemed rather out of place for someone only attending a tea party. For example, all their faces, even Grayfia's, were unnaturally flushed red, as if they'd imbibed some alcoholic substance. Furthermore, the ladies invited to the party could not stop fidgeting in their seats, as if they were sitting on something uncomfortable; they could not stop shifting their dresses and wiping themselves discreetly, as if they felt some undetectable heat from somewhere; and thus, try as they might, they could not help but demand more of the delicious tea from Grayfia to drink, and guzzle it down quickly like they were perpetually parched. No, it was more accurate to say that they were somehow addicted to the drink, though they did not know it yet. It was a mystery—

-But not to Grayfia. As she served them tea, she expertly added in cream which she'd advertised to the women from the start. Inside the small vial was a heady, divine concoction of Issei's most potent essence, mixed in with the honey of a Devil and other sweetening ingredients.

(Of course, it was rather obvious she'd made this little product from the latest romp with Issei, where after her belly had been fully pumped to bursting by her Master, she'd instantly poured out the baby matter that had churned inside her onto a waiting cauldron to begin manufacturing the mix.)

Issei's "cream" had certain powerful qualities that were apparent to her now. Part of it must be the work of the Sacred Gear that had made its way inside the boy, but it wasn't the full source of Issei's mysterious power. Grayfia had then tested his seed, and had found it had the ability to produce certain effects on women. She'd observed it in herself, how her breasts had grown fuller, her libido had increased to match Issei's, her body had undergone physical changes, becoming sexier, curvier, more bodacious, as if to attract Issei further.

The semen was also quite addictive, especially when imbibed in great amounts. Only a small, treacherous part of Grayfia's mind acknowledged the fact that maybe that was how he'd ensnared her. But she cheerily shut that voice down. It didn't matter anymore. She'd been bound, body heart and soul to her Master.

And pretty soon, these women would also be the same.

With those intentions at hand, Grayfia sat there in the corner, nursing a small smile as she played the host to this little party.

"I must say this was quite a surprise. Has it really been that long since we've had tea together?" remarked the Lady Phenex. She had blonde hair tied in elegant curls, and was the picture of a sophisticated lady Devil.

"Surely you can't mean to say you would prefer we not meet?" Grayfia said, raising a brow.

"Grayfia, dear, do ignore her," Venelana Gremory said next, waving a dismissing hand. The shapely woman had brunette hair, and held an excellent pair of mounds which were accentuated well by her elegant gown. "She's as much pleased as I am for this opportunity. Though I must say, you've hit upon a most excellent potation, Grayfia. Wherever did you find it?"

She only offered them a small smile in response. She had to act carefully, particularly around these two experienced Devils, who were used to the innocuous seeming games of deception one could play even on tea time. They were sharp, and ready to find a flaw or an attempt at lying, if Grayfia let them. "For now, I beseech you all to refrain from insisting upon the revelation of this secret. Suffice it to say that the source is of most excellent character, capable of providing such unique, and… robust ingredients. How is it, Rias? And you, Miss Akeno?" She pointed the question to the other two members of the party, who had hitherto remained silent since Grayfia had poured them tea.

There was Venelana's daughter, and Grayfia's sister-in-law, the prodigy Rias Gremory, who'd already cultivated quite a respectable little Peerage. She'd inherited much of her mother's tremendous assets, highlighted by long, fiery red hair, a mark of the Gremory blood.

By her side was the last guest, one Akeno Himejima, who was Rias' Queen piece. Being a Reincarnated, she was only here on Rias, and by extension Venelana's sufferance. Subordinates would have typically been banned from partaking in the tea party. Grayfia didn't mind herself, as she found the girl quite a fascinating, luscious specimen, with well-defined curves and a pair of breasts to beat everyone in the room.

"It tastes wonderful, my lady," Rias said smoothly.

"Yes, my lady, I echo Lady Rias' sentiment," Akeno said.

"However did you manage to make one such as this?" Rias asked.

"Do you really like it, Rias?" Grayfia asked, a sly, teasing look on her face.

"Yes." Rias said, looking down with a blush. Grayfia almost laughed; it was always a hoot teasing the younger Devil.

"Suffice to say certain ingredients in this mixture can be somewhat taxing to acquire. It required a certain amount of effort before the bases could be… milked from its origin." Grayfia rubbed her navel fondly, discreetly.

"Did it come from some new species of beast then?" Rias asked, wholly oblivious to the implications that set in Grayfia's mind.

"Yes, a most powerful, terrible beast," she said, licking her lips. "One must take care to keep oneself sharp and ready, as one wrong move would spell the end, even for the most experienced of Devils. I should know." She chuckled, and felt a moist heat bloom in her nethers, something she couldn't control.

"Wow…"

"It took my marshalling all my might to wrestle the relentless beast before it could be made to produce its sweet, delectable essence. Before too long I had it in a tight grip. There was such a mighty, titanic struggle, that before long I was coated most thoroughly by its product." _And quite so thoroughly._ "And it was only then that I could restrain the beast, and squeezed down with my body as strongly as I was able."

"Ah. Poor beast. Too bad it's dead."

Grayfia shrugged and winked. "When did I say it was?"

"Never in all my years have I tasted such a sublime combination of flavors. It is as potent as liquor!" Lady Phenex exclaimed. "Are you sure you have not added a pinch of wine in here, Grayfia?"

"You offer me such doubt, Lady Phenex, and I would be offended, if I were not aware of your attempt to steer the topic towards discovering the source of this excellent cream."

"Oh, but I simply must learn the recipe! Having tasted it once, it would be exceedingly cruel to deny us more, would it not, everyone?"

"Y-yes, I suppose so." Everyone, from Rias to Venelana, nodded. Good. It appeared Issei's cream that had been spiked into the tea still had its potent features. And no one had detected it, except perhaps as a sweet, tingly feeling on their tongues that made them squirm their bodies lustfully and wish for more.

"All the same my lips will be sealed, for now, ladies. But there is yet more cream; do thank me for the foresight in seeing you would most definitely seek more. I shall ring for more biscuits, and in the meantime—" She poured a fresh batch of tea, then openly added Master's cream. Soon enough the ladies here would have Master's seed permeating their whole bodies, and burning a hole in their souls, a hungry void that yearned to be filled. And they would never know, not until they were swallowing every inch of his cock down their lovely little throats.

"—Let us have some more tea."

* * *

Her suspicions had grown from mere fancy, after a few meetings. Venelana hadn't survived this long among the Devils of hell without acquiring a nose for the unusual, like the sixth sense mortals pledged to have.

It was subtle, quite easily missed unless one were Grayfia's close confidant. After all, a maid uniform was one of the better ways to hide certain seductive curves in the body, if one were sure to add the requisite number of cuffs and ribbons and puffy sleeves. Seeing her friend's body physically change, as if some magic were mutating her, in a way that would be easily missed raised alarm bells in her mind, particularly when Grayfia herself steadfastly did not allude to such changes.

Underneath the hood, Grayfia seemed to have acquired breasts that were more rounded, hanging like supple fruits, and her hips becoming more and more accentuated, making it easier for her husband to take hold of during mating. Frankly, Venelana would have recommended she buy another maid outfit, except that she knew full well Grayfia was as self-conscious about fashion as any proper Devil.

That implied several things, none of which reassured her. That, combined with her insistence on having tea parties practically every several days, was enough to make the normally reserved Venelana roll up her sleeves and investigate. And if she was lucky, she'd find the source of Grayfia's delicious tea cream.

As she prepared to shadow Grayfia, she came upon a strange thought. Was it her imagination, or did her own clothes also feel like she'd grown a few sizes more than they were made for? Her bra certainly felt tighter on her boobs, and other parts of her body felt like they were close to stretching the fabric. Perhaps the frequent tea parties were to blame. _Great, now I have to do a bit more exercising_ , she thought ruefully.

Venelana drew on the greatest magics she knew of when she finally begun to shadow Grayfia. She went to the human realm, which was a surprise. She wondered what business her friend had in here. She watched the woman go to several places, seemingly wandering around openly in her maid outfit (another surprise) before heading inside one of the human houses.

She stood outside, still invisible, and was hesitant to continue. This was a direct violation of a human's privacy, and Devil protocol frowned on trespassing, unless explicitly summoned, or there was some dire need.

After a while, she reasoned to herself that today was exactly the sort of dire need that required her to enter. With that resolve, she went inside the house, and there found something that shocked her to the core.

Grayfia was making out with a child. A mortal child. She could sense its youth on its face alone, and on the pure aura it exuded. She was so stunned by the scene unfolding that she just stood there.

"Oh, ahhnnn~ Master, I missed you soooo much…" Grayfia whispered, as the couple quickly stripped off each other's clothes.

"Mmn… Mnn… Yeah, I missed you too, Grayfia-san," the boy replied. Venelana's eyes widened. What sort of human was this that Grayfia would so easily give away her name?

The two didn't waste any time proceeding into the hot, carnal process of which Venelana was all too familiar. The boy pressed Grayfia up against the wall, as the latter's face made expressions she hadn't thought she'd ever see on the serious Devil.

"Uhn..! Hahn! Haaah! Ahnnn! Oh, Master…! You're filling me! So! Damned! Much! Ahhhahhhnnn!"

Grayfia bellowed like cattle being slaughtered. Venelana could only watch, mesmerized, as her friend uttered words, made noises, and acted so much in such a way that she'd never seen Grayfia do. Belatedly she recalled that she was cheating on her son. Such things weren't taboo in hell, unless it came to the issue of inheritance. (her own husband, after all, maintained a steady harem which she was forced to manage) And yet she'd never expected Grayfia, _that_ Grayfia who was always so no-nonsense, who was cool and calculating before agreeing to marry and settle down, _that_ Grayfia Lucifuge whom one would never expect to act in such a way: like some beast that was only too happy to be used only for breeding purposes.

That only left coercion. Somehow this young mortal was not at all what he was. A wizard, perhaps, or some sort of creature that could beguile the mind of even a Devil.

"Hoooh! Oh god, oh good, yes! Ohhh! Uohoooh!"

Frowning, Venelana scrutinized the boy until she could recall his face by rote, then departed from the sounds of intense lovemaking. She had several options: she could confront Grayfia directly, and attempt to dispel whatever magic compulsion had been placed on her.

Or she'd just cut straight to the point. The Power of Destruction, her legacy, blazed within her. The poor mortal would never know what hit him.

As she departed to return to hell, she missed the small drop of fluid that soaked her panties.

She also never noticed Grayfia's eyes slide in her direction for just a millisecond, her smile lighting up in something like triumph, before her face slackened under the intense pleasure blossoming through her body as all twenty-something inches of cock speared her insides.

* * *

The next day, Issei was currently heading home, puzzling out why Grayfia had begged leave to bow out from meeting him that day. It wasn't like he was angry, or anything, for he knew the maid Devil was busy. But he sure would miss fucking her. Maybe he'd try another porn mag, which he hadn't done in many days.

Ah, but he knew that wouldn't help him none, after what he'd experienced for weeks. There was something quite unfulfilling now about doing the five-fingered slam all by his lonesome. Not when he was used to pounding Devil maid ass every night.

Sighing dejectedly, he trudged on up to his room. Then he did a double-take when he saw there was someone in it.

It was yet another voluptuous woman, her hair brunette, her body thick and luscious like Grayfia's. Unlike his lover, though, this one was dressed provocatively, wearing only black lingerie, with thigh-high leggings, pantyhose, and garter belt underneath a nearly transparent nightie. Everything looked tight-fitting, as her breasts and thighs seemed about to burst from the fragile confinement.

The woman shifted on the bed.

"G-Grayfia-san?" he asked, wondering if it was another magic trick.

She shook her head. "No. You may call me Venelana."

"O-oh, what are you…" Issei closed his eyes. No woman would've been able to enter the house without his mother knowing so— "Are you a devil, Venelana-san?"

She smiled coyly. "My, but you seem rather smart, child. Yes, I am a Devil. And I am here to propose terms."

"T-terms?"

She indicated her sexy body. "See this body I present before you. Tantalizing, no?" Her voice was sultry, enough to make Issei swallow painfully. "I shall allow you to touch me as much as you like, if you'll release Grayfia."

"R-release?"

The woman huffed, as if he'd said something stupid. "You do not know the powers you contend with, child. I do this for your sake as well, you know?"

"S-sorry, I still don't know what you're saying," Issei stammered. "Did you want to talk with Grayfia-san?"

Venelana made an impatient sound. "Fine. If you wish to be that stubborn about it, then have it your way. Would you like to make a wager, then?"

"Huh?"

"You clearly have confidence in your… sexual abilities. Therefore, if you are able to please me using only your hands, then I'll leave you alone to do whatever you will. But if not, then you must sever all your contact with Grayfia, including whatever enchantments you've placed over her. Thus, to that end, I shall allow you to do whatever you want with my body. Does that sound amenable to you?"

"I… Well, sure I can make that bet," said Issei, though he was still confused. The woman thought he was doing _what_ with Grayfia-san?

The woman, Venalana, crossed her arms under her enormous breasts. "Hmph. Very well, let the compact stand. Now come, child. Let us begin, but know that I am immune to any magic you wish to attempt. Under the contract, I am free to destroy you if you do try anything. So remember that fact."

"You really mean it?" Issei said, smacking his lips as he ogled her body from head to toe. Frankly he wasn't sure if Grayfia would approve, but here was a woman, offering herself to him over some bet. How could he say no?

Issei wasted no time and kneeled between her legs. He traced all over her exposed skin with a delicate touch, then proceeded to peaked her nightie aside. Venelana started rapidly blinking, her expression suddenly freezing. He then traced the warm cotton over her breasts, marveling at their shape and size. He cupped them briefly, before he swirled his hands over her nipples. Venelana felt a slight tremble shake her. _Damn it, what's going on? I've cast the best anti-arousal spells hell can muster!_ And yet with such brief touches she was suddenly "on". Venelana felt a slight foreboding.

He rubbed his fingers over her stomach, down to her navel, then pausing to grip her hips. For each moment Issei did, she felt hot shivers run through her spine.

"Since this was the bet, then please don't mind if I do this first, Venelana-san," Issei said, expertly undoing the garter belt and pulling it down to reveal Venelana's pussy. After a brief moment where he admired it, his fingers then coasted over her hairless mound, then move down towards the legs, circling inwards. Then he trailed over the fold of her slit, flicking the part where her nethers formed a "lip". Venelana suddenly grit her teeth, after the onslaught of so many sensations.

Issei slid a finger in, pressing inside the outer folds of her pussy with a gentle, but firm manner. Venelana could not stifle the gasp that escaped her treacherous throat, and hated its conspirators: her legs which were spreading apart, unbidden, allowing him full access to her insides. He teased open the pink, puffy folds of her nethers, revealing them for him to see.

"Wh-what are you…?" she said through muffled voice. She could say nothing more when he pushed his finger further in, a few more inches. To her horror, she can feel the unmistakable _shlick_ sound of her arousal, as fluids churned over his invading finger. Oblivious to her dismay, Issei pushed and twisted, coating his finger liberally with her moistness. Then he pulled out momentarily, spreading the fluids up over her vulva, then the hood of her clit.

Her knees almost buckled at the electrifying sensation that brought. Venelana could feel stars burst behind her eyelids. She longed to throttle the man, to punish him severely for this impudence, but she was bound by the contract. Bound by whatever mysterious quality made it so he could still pierce through her carefully laid protections, without even using any magic.

He rubbed her clit, poking and flicking liberally at the bundle of nerves that assaulted Venelana's mind with frightening speed. He has settled on a good rhythm, one that worked to wear away at the resistance in her, that built up a slow, burning heat in her mind. From her clit he descended, sliding fingers between her labial folds, then pushed them deep inside her, as if to gather up more of her free-flowing honey. Then his fingers danced over her labia, playing it like an instrument, while one finger flicked her erect clit at intervals.

By the time either one has noticed Venelana has been leaning her full weight on Issei, both of them were too into the foreplay to mind. Issei's inside her now, exploring the inner membrane of her cunt and feeling for any sensitive areas. He found them easily, as Venelana's hips betrayed her too, jerking from side to side as she bit into her fingers and squealed. Then, having established a new rhythm there, he began sawing his hand in and out of her pussy, while his thumb flicked her clit continuously from the repeated motions.

Venelana was gasping and drooling, her body writhing, her proud, cold exterior having long disappeared. Her hips bucked and raised, as if trying to escape the pleasure coming from below. There was no denying the pools of fresh honey leaking out from her swollen, puffy nethers. She was aroused and horny as can be.

"Grkhhh! Huhh… Haaaaahhh! No! No! Nononono! This can't be…! No!" Venelana cried.

Something was coming. Her body was screaming for it, begging for it.

Release.

Climax.

Issei's was relentless, his rhythm unending. Her crotch was a burning nexus of pleasure. _Shlick, shlick,_ went his fingers as they buried deep into her moist tunnels.

Venelana grabbed his shoulder and squeezed. The anticipation built up. Her whole body tensed, the gaps in her legs widening. Through it all Issei remained steadfast in pleasuring her, no matter how much her cunt has begun to squeeze and spasm over him.

Her nails dug in, drawing pain and a bit of blood. She wheezed and sighed, unable to must anything more coherent than a few scattered, broken words.

"Ohhhh~~~ Huhnnn~ YES! OH! HAH! Agghghhhhhh yesssss!" Her body froze, like a puppet, all her muscles tensed to a point, then a moment later relaxing. A gush of fluids poured down Issei's arm. Boldly, the mortal child leaned in to taste and drink of her shame, her weakness, her loss. It was the privilege of the victor. A heavy haze settled in Venelana's mind, causing her to nearly faint from the explosion of sheer pleasure that still coursed through her like electricity.

When she came to, she was sprawled on the bed, and Issei was kissing all over her body.

"What… what…" She couldn't even muster the appropriate response. Her cunt's a throbbing, sobbing furnace.

Issei paused, matching eyes with her. "Ehhh… Don't you remember, Venelana-san? You lost the bet. Now I'm free to do whatever I want." As if to emphasize his point, he gave her pussy a quick swipe, which made her arch her back from the sudden jolt of pleasure. "Remember now?"

"But… But…" _That's not fair,_ she wanted to say, as tears streamed from her eyes. The feeling of defeat served to darken her even more, as if she'd been dipped in warm, sticky mud.

"Are you saying you won't keep your word?" Issei said while munching on her nipples.

"…No." She'd rather die than discard her dignity as a Devil. On the other hand, this indignity was a whole other thing entirely. No matter what happened, she would _never_ give in. Her body and soul would remain her own. "…Do as you like. Just remember the dire… ah… consequences for… hrn! Defiling a Devil."

"'Kay," Issei quipped readily, as if he didn't care for such threats, before going straight in.

He caressed and squeezed her cheeks gently, with the same care as if she were Grayfia, his lover. He ran circles all over her body, prodding at places where she knew his Queen would like. And to his surprise, most of them matched with Venelana's body, making the Devil shake her head in frustration as pleased purrs rumbled in her throat, and her nethers wept a fresh new puddle.

She could feel him then, the splendid behemoth: hot and turgid against her skin, like a long iron poker just fresh from the coals. She'd only caught glimpses of it before, when it was railing her old friend deep in her pussy, but now she saw the naked truth. It was huge. Inhumanly so. And _that's_ supposed to go in..?

(It did not occur to her mind, once, that neither she nor Issei had agreed to sex, specifically, but at this point she was already too far gone.)

Issei took a while getting ready, in a sense, though his manhood was hard and raring to go, and hers a burst dam of vaginal fluid. The two of them couldn't have been more ready if they tried.

But Issei took his time, bringing her to orgasm again and again, using the fluids to mix with his spit in order to lather her up. He even used his member to stroke all over her body at times, like he was using a searing hot roller to paint her body with lewd juices.

It was like he was eating a meal at a five-star restaurant, and he wanted to take his time savoring the body of the Devil whom he'd beaten at a wager. This also had the unfortunate result of splitting Venelana in many shards, which then scattered into the winds as the mortal boy brought her pleasure she had not felt in her whole life.

Finally, Issei was ready to claim what was his. He moved above her, sliding his hard, enormous member into the comparatively smaller space between her thighs. His cock was slick with their combined juices. She could feel its throbbing against the surface of her skin, a sure sign of his excitement to ravish her, to which her only reply was a dazed groan.

Then her head bobbed up, eyes widening, when his member slowly began to part the folds of her pussy, the sensation quite unlike anything she'd felt before. It was like a crude iron bar was being shoved into her, even if it was only his tip that breached the surface. She bit her lip, in anticipation for the long, arduous process of her fleshy insides struggling to adjust to his monstrous girth.

She did not anticipate Issei's next move. He moved sideways, then lifted her up so she was positioned above him. Using his arms he kept her body slightly in the air, and when he was able to lie down in a good position he aimed his upright member up at her sodden hole. Were she made to descend, he'd impale her without a second's thought.

Confused, Venelana asked, "Wh-what's going on…? What are you?"

A mischievous light gleamed in Issei's eyes. " _This_ is for threatening my relationship with Grayfia-san. I hope you're ready."

"Ready for wha—" A loud, squelching sound came. "Agh! Kahhh! Haaaaaghhh!"

In that instant, Issei had let go, allowing gravity the opportunity to bring her body down on him. A moment later, his cock went through balls deep up into her. In one fell swoop he had impaled her completely, with her belly now visibly bulging from his meat poking up inside it.

After yelling, Venelana's expression for a moment of sheer bewilderment. Then tears poured from her eyes, spit trickled from the corners of her mouth. Her body jerked, this way and that, like she was in a seizure. Her mind struggled to come to terms with the mix of sensations that had bushwhacked her from behind. In one thrust the kid had gone deeper than the only other person who'd fucked her: her husband. _Huff, huff,_ she wheezed, then threw her head back as her bright devil wings erupted from her back in a loud display of color.

Issei chuckled. "I like that expression on you, Venelana-san. It's really close to what Grayfia-san looks like."

Still gasping and shivering, she locked her gaze with him. "Wh-what… Why… Haaahhh…"

"What was that?" Issei said playfully, lifting her hips up to move his member a few inches back, before slamming back up, causing her skin to ripple upwards, and her boobs swaying like loose fruits.

She yelped, a bit in pain and mostly from surprise. Her eyes were crossed, her tongue hanging out and dripping sticky streams of drool down on his body. She struggled, scrabbling for his body before squeezing his abdomen with her hands.

"You little…" she said, through gritted teeth, her eyes still wildly unfocused. "Think… you've won?"

"I already did, you know, technically."

In response, her vaginal walls clamped down tighter, or made an attempt to, even if it was currently overwhelmed by Issei's massive cock. Still, the sensation was not lost to Issei, who groaned appreciatively.

"I've many… years more experience… than you, child…" Venelana wheezed. She straightened up, then bent her legs, as if she were squatting on Issei like a frog. Her wings flapped and tensed. "You know not… who you defy…"

Issei grinned. "Alright. Show me what you got, Devil lady." As if to emphasize his point, he arched backward and brought his hips up, to slam into her once more.

Venelana roared in reply, such an unlady-like thing to do, and making her seem like a beast being bred. She gathered up her strength, tensed her limbs, then pushed herself upward, her lower mouth straining over the man-meat choking it. Before she could completely clear his tip, shhe slammed back down, impaling herself willingly with nothing but a small grunt. Issei licked his lips, because he felt such sweet pleasure kissing his member as she struggled. Venelana rose again, repeating her previous motion, then slammed back down, slapping loudly against his balls.

Up, down. Up. Down. The bed started squeaking loudly as Venelana swung her booty up and down like a piston. Her fervor, like an engine, had her rhythm surge, such that she could spit out and swallow his monster cock in close to a second's time. Her eyes had a wild, defiant look on them as she took every inch of him every couple of seconds.

Issei for his part, was delighted. She looked so damned eager to swallow his cock within her depths. Then there was the fact that her actions made it seem like a thousand hot, writhing tongues were swirling all over his cock, which then added to the wonder of seeing this Grade A woman with a smoking hot body bounce and rock eagerly above him, her pussy warm and inviting, which collected into one continuous stream of pleasure for Issei's mind.

"Heh," he said next. "But can you do it without using your arms? Go on, raise your arms, place your hands behind your neck."

"Hah!" she cried. "That is easily done," and so she did, raising her arms and showing off her wiggling breasts in all their glory, along with the sight of her sweaty neck and collarbone and underarms, each drop trickling down before whisking away in her desperate grinding motions.

It soon became apparent that Venelana's defiance would not last long. After all, each time she slammed down fully on his crotch, causing a loud, meaty thump, her erect clit snagged on his burly cock, sending constant tingles of pleasure to her brain. Then there was Isei's own contributions, where he twisted and shifted his hips in tune with her up and down movements, causing each lover to feel novel sensations with every deep impalement. They gave, they received, they actively worked together to milk as much pleasure as they could get away with. Again, and again he sawed into her, again and again she choked around him. Their loud coupling was charged as if from electricity, greedily drinking from the cup of lust each offered freely to the other. The area below Issei's drenched in their mutual fluids.

When it came for Venelana, she came. Loud. Strong. Gushing. Like a machine suddenly going haywire, her body convulsed, her pussy squeezing tighter and tighter around him, in a perhaps futile effort to asphyxiate the invading member. Venelana squealed and keened, before her body finally succumbed, collapsing against his in an insensate heap.

As if on cue, Issei's toes curled, as his massive balls tightened. Even as he continued to move to massage the inside of Venelana's womb, his orgasm seized him like a chilly wind. He sheathed fully into her, before the first of a mighty serving of white spunk erupted, causing the skin of her belly to ripple visibly with every solid load. Issei sighed as his muscles relaxed, his body now given over fully to the work of seeding this glorious female he'd acquired. Though it took a long while to travel through the long shaft, each serving that escape his glans.

Now overflowing, the rest of the cum spills sideward, down the openings made in the womb, and coats the inside walls of her pussy. Already Issei can feel the warmth coating his cock, and sliding down its length to start pooling right outside her puffy, used lips. After a while, Issei's lust was satisfied, causing him to leave her with a loud, and potent _pop._ It didn't take long for a river of his cum to escape, pooling at the base of her crotch like a newfound water source.

Issei patted the unconscious Venelana's head fondly. She did well, even if she acted the way she did for much of it. That didn't stop Issei from feeling quite a bit suspicious towards her. Still, that did explain Grayfia-san's weird behavior earlier today: had she thought something like this would happen?

He discarded such thoughts. How could he be woolgathering like this when there was a beautiful, naked Devil curled up in his arms, her belly pumped full of his seed?

Gently, he flipped the dozing Venelana onto her back. His cock was still hard and primed, ready for many more rounds. If there was one thing he liked about this "sacred gear" or whatever that Grayfia said he had, it was that he had an almost unlimited bounty of stamina to draw from. And that was plain awesome.

Thus, without further ado, he daubed his hands with her still moist juices, and began prepping her rear entrance. He wondered how her ass would feel compared to Grayfia's. He would certainly enjoy exploring every inch of Venelana's body, from hole to hole.

* * *

 _This must be what heaven is like,_ Venelana thought, as her consciousness floated on a cloud of white. _Just neverending bliss._

She didn't know how long she'd spent in that heavenly realm. But ever so often she could feel another wave of bliss crash into her, like a sudden strong breeze, turning her whole self into a writhing storm of pleasure, before fading.

Yet another wave came. This time, though, she opened her eyes—

-And found her body in the grip of a devastating orgasm. A whine escaped her throat, after which she coughed, and discovered further that the familiar taste in her mouth was actually drying cum. She swallowed, and felt a hot lump of that salty essence leisurely slide down her throat.

"Nngghh… Wha…?"

The source of the burning pleasure shooting through her nerves, was of course her treacherous cunt. But there was something else there, the sensation of something or someone doing its damnedest to stimulate her nethers. She looked down, and saw a bob of gray hair.

"Grayfia…"

 _Slurp!_ "Ah, you're up, Venelana," Grayfia said pleasantly, as if they were yet again meeting over tea. She lifted her head, and Venelana could see her lips and chin drenched in her shiny fluid. Grayfia licked her lips. "My apologies, I was too busy drinking Master's cum out of you to notice. I'd wanted to drink it out of your mouth before you woke, but…"

"Why… are you…" Venelana still felt quite weak, like her limbs were made of lead.

Grayfia made a pointed lick over her clit, producing a hiss from her. "Master said you were pretty gutsy, to do that. Of course, the effort of taking his whole length inside you on your own terms exhausted you pretty quickly. But that was still impressive. Not even I can do that, Venelana. So, thanks, and… congratulations are perhaps in order, I guess."

A thick, sex-scented cloud seemed to have settled all around them. She rubbed her head, as the memories came rushing back. "I can't believe I did that…"

"Fufu!" Grayfia's eyes were alight with mischief, as if she was thoroughly enjoying Venelana's discomfort. "Oh, by the way, Master had to keep fucking you while you were out. That explains why… well, here have a look." And Venelana's eyes were drawn to a mirror Grayfia had produced, whereupon she showed her the truth of her crotch.

Her two holes gaped wide, as if some unknown creature had burrowed deep inside them, leaving them in a wide-open state. No, scratch that, she _knew_ what had punched into her cunt, and she now knew why she felt like she couldn't clench her asshole. It also explained the faint burning in the back of her throat. Fresh, bubbling white cum continued to burble out from the opening, leaking out like white mud from a shattered dam.

Grayfia idly caressed the large bump on Venelana's belly, a sign not of pregnancy, but of the gallons of cum literally fed into each of the latter's holes. Her whole body was saturated in it, a fact which, she realized with a start, didn't actually sound _that_ bad. She felt safe, like she were being embraced by a superior being, bathing in his intoxicating presence like it was the sweetest of nectars.

 _No!_ she thought. _This isn't…_

"Are you actually still worried about this? Well, don't you worry, I've got just the magic for it, my dear Venelana." Grayfia grinned, and snapped her fingers. In that instant, both her pussy and asshole sealed up, as if they'd never had Issei's monstrous cock shoved inside.

"Oh, but of course… heh…" Grayfia patted her belly pointedly causing it to wriggle like jelly. The magic was actually less about healing, and more on sealing all the cum inside and preventing more from leaking out. Both of them knew it. Both of them also knew how to dispel it—by causing another orgasm. Judging by Grayfia's hungry eyes, she wanted to be the one to dispel it.

"Or shall we let Master do it?" she said aloud. "What do you think, Master?" she asked, and only then did Venelana realize that the mortal boy was actually still there in the room, his profile dominated by his meat-rod that stood upright and slick, ready to strike once more.

"No!" Venelana shouted. In her distress she exploded in a font of magic, fleeing through vast miles to teleport right back into the depths of hell. She reappeared in her safe place, then stumbled onto the ground, her body still clumsy from all that sex.

From there she half-crawled and half-walked, her belly making her look like she was pregnant for all of nine months. Milk leaked from her breasts, a natural side-effect of her heavy arousal.

Home. Yes. She had returned home. Where she should be safe. But she should return to a safer place. Safer than this. Her inner sanctum, where she could start the process of recovery. Where she could start to forget about today's events, where she could forget about his carnal touch, or the hot, addictive taste of his seed on her mouth, of the feel of his burly, manly cock showing her how good he was... She wiped her lips of the drool that had gathered there. _Focus!_

 _I need to…_

"Mother?" Oh no. She looked to the side, and saw something that made the pit in her stomach grow.

"Rias. What are you doing here?" Her daughter stood there, her long hair blazing red. The one thing she did not want to show her daughter was this: to be caught in the corridor wearing only the skimpiest of lingerie, with a belly large enough to suspect pregnancy. Despair gripped her then—despair, and an overwhelming sense of shame.

The worst part of it was the look on Rias' eyes. It was like she was looking at something so thoroughly alien that Venelana could think of nothing better than to melt down there on the spot.

Fortunately, help came, however dubious the source. Grayfia came sauntering up from behind, surprising the two of them. She was clad in her maid's uniform, yet Venelana could smell the thick funky stench of sex from her.

"Greetings, Rias. Don't mind your mother, we had just been off to see the source of that cream you were so curious about."

"Grayfia..?" Rias said, voice trembling. "I don't understand—"

"And the answer is this," Grayfia said, moving closer, before she surprised both Venelana and her daughter by seizing the latter's shoulders and drawing her into a deep, loud kiss.

 _Slurch! Smack!_

"Pfah! Ahh! Haah! What are… what is this taste…?" Rias said, after pushing the maid away. She wiped her mouth, and her face looked uneasy. "This is… it seems so raw and, and, powerful. I…"

"Words cannot truly describe it now can't it?" Grayfia said, glancing at Venelana pointedly. For her part, Venelana couldn't help but feel anguish at the thoughtful blush that came onto her daughter's cheeks.

"Excuse me..!" Rias said, dashing away and disappearing into her room.

"Rias!" Venelana shouted, to no avail. Grayfia sashayed to her side, and helped her stand upright, especially now that her knees threatened to give way under her.

"I know you saw what I saw," Grayfia whispered. "Imagine that: your own daughter, the beautiful, talented Rias, becoming a willing slave to Master, just like me. Just like you."

"I… I am no slave," she declared, then yelped when Grayfia leaned in to kiss her, suffocating her complaints with a tongue that swirled and drank of the drying cum inside her throat.

"Aaaah… The wonderful taste of Master's seed," Grayfia said with a smack of her lips. She pushed at Venelana's shoulder, and the latter felt a teleportation spell engulf the both of them.

"What are you…?" Venelana blinked, and found that they had returned to Issei's room, where the boy sat on the edge of the bed facing them. He idly pumped his cock. Grayfia sauntered towards him, peeling away her clothes with a snap of her fingers. She kneeled down, allowing Issei to lay his member down on her silvery hair. She then glanced over her shoulder.

"By all means, leave if you want to, Venelana. _Nothing_ 's stopping you. Just remember, Master shall wait for however long it takes. He's patient." And with that Grayfia began licking at the underside of Issei's member.

For a long time, she just stood there, cheeks flushed, breathing loud and fast. Her body trembled shivering from a cold the other occupants in the room didn't feel. The only sounds she heard were her own hurried breathing, the roar of her heartbeat in her ears, and the hot, desperate service that Grayfia offered for her so-called "Master".

Master. That word actually didn't sound all that bad.

Master. To be taken so harshly by that monstrous cock, riding along on his brutish advances.

Master. To drink deep of his seed.

"I take it that's your answer, Venelana?" Grayfia asked. She stirred, and discovered that she'd suffered a small orgasm. That dispelled the little magic Grayfia had placed on her nethers, causing a fresh flood of his warm cum to spill between her thighs. Venelana swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. _Curse her body for deciding without her consent_! But there was nothing else she could do.

Then she took a step forward, and joined Grayfia's side. Her lover ( _lover,_ not Master) laid his steaming meat on top of her head, blessing her with his favor. She glanced sideways at Grayfia, who nodded.

Venelana opened her mouth and kissed her lover's manhood.

* * *

By the end of it, she did not call him Master, like Grayfia. But she was as loyal a lover as the maid.

The seed was quick to grow within her, too. The odds of conception were noticeably high when one was being fucked practically every day, and then seeded with such overwhelming quantities of cum. Issei certainly had the stamina to match the both of them, even at the same time. Venelana proved to be just as insatiable as Grayfia, and was still the only one able to summon the strength to take Issei from tip to hilt without outright fainting.

The threesome's new favorite, though, was "riding the pole": a position which was exactly as it sounded. It was especially nice to do in the bathroom, where skin was appropriately slippery. Friction caused by the intense jostling of their bodies was enough to produce an orgasm.

Of course, in time, Venelana would come to see the wisdom of adding her daughter to the Peerage. Issei had a maid, now a lover—it was then fitting her new King should have a girlfriend.

* * *

 **Commissioned by the same anonymous, thanks.**

 **If you'd like a story commissioned, please feel free to contact me here, or on my tumblr at theruffpusherdottumblrdotcom.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

 **Warning for TAG: monster cock, cervix penetration, pregnant**

* * *

From the outside, the house didn't look like much. It was just as simple and unobtrusive as the houses that bordered it on either side: a cramped front and back yard, two stories, and a simple balcony on the second floor intended for laundry.

Issei stepped inside the gate, and then inserted his key into the door. After, he waved a hand, summoning the magic he'd been taught by Grayfia and Venelana-san. It carried a portion of his unique energy, and acted like a secondary key to truly unlock the door. Issei opened it, then entered his home.

The house inside was drastically different. For one, it looked bigger, covering an impossible amount of space that the two simple stories shouldn't have. To compare, it was almost as if there was a mansion inside the house, with many halls and staircases and floors, along with the attendant rooms. And then there was the furniture: a scattered display of baroque and classical works. Most of it didn't really matter to Issei: it was only that Grayfia and Venelana who'd insisted on designing the inside as such, as befit his status as "great ruler".

This, therefore, was Issei's new house. It had been generously gifted to him by his lovers—or more precisely it had been Grayfia who'd floated the suggestion during one of their rarer sessions of peaceful coitus, and Venelana had provided the resources. A house had been "vacated" of their inhabitants and placed under the ownership of Grayfia's pseudonym. It was reasonably close to his old house so he could still come back there when needed.

Then, Venelana had done the work of attaching a pocket dimension to the interior of the house, which of course turned into all this swanky stuff he was currently walking through. He'd been told it was the standard of Devil's homes, so he just took their word for it.

The houses served several functions. Primarily, it was a "safe base" through which Grayfia and Venelana could enter without having to deal with other powerful entities like themselves—who were not Devils like them. Second, it was a suitable area to start training Issei in the magic powers he'd somehow developed from his nightly dalliances with the two lovely ladies. It was rather exciting, learning magic spells and the like.

But of course, that paled when set against the third, most important reason for the house. It was privacy, as well as suitable kinky playground, for all their debauched needs.

The first spell Issei had been introduced to (well, a major spell, different from the minor cantrips like lighting a candle with his mind and such) was a time-locking spell. It only worked in pocket dimensions, and served to slow the passage of time within the targeted area, relative to the time that passed outside the pocket. This meant that whenever he was inside their new home, Issei and the others could spend weeks, months even, doing whatever they wished—and then leave the house only to find a couple of hours had passed. That meant days of rough and rowdy sex, using whatever new stimulations his two lovers could muster.

It was a ridiculously handy spell, hampered only by the user's "magical output". Issei had been told he had plenty of it, thanks to something within him called a "sacred gear" or whatever, enough to power up to two days' worth of the time lock. It really helped with his schedule, as he could stay cooped up with his lovers inside the new house, then rest for a while, before leaving to start school. Then, right as school ended, he'd spend close to a day in the house again, before returning home, and there continue their debauchery in a "proper" time.

His lovers had told him he could easily emancipate himself, and become a true ruler, but Issei wasn't sure. He still desired the normality of his human life, even a little, at least until he graduated. It was something he felt would be repaying his folks for raising him and taking care of him all this time.

In addition to all the above, there was another main reason for the house/mansion. It also passed for a meeting place used by Grayfia and Venelana for their little tea parties, which meant inviting their female friends over for some tea and conversation. And Issei had met each of these invited personally, having been introduced to them as a personage of much importance.

There was the blonde introduced as the Lady Phenex, whose refined beauty should have blasted him with all its cold intensity. He sensed she was the type of person who generally looked down on people she didn't know. The fact that she wore risqué outfits was not lost on him, nor was the fact she acted courteously towards him—almost to the point where she'd probably start fawning on him if he let her.

And then there were the two others, one of whom was Venelana's daughter, Rias, who wore even skimpier outfits, like brassieres and frilly garter belts, showing off their thick, luscious bodies on display for him to see, like dangling a fruit before a hungry beast. There was one thing that everyone shared, though, from Grayfia to the black-haired Akeno Himejima. Their boobs were thick and full to bursting, almost as if they'd just start leaking milk if stimulated even just a little.

If anyone found the situation strange, it was only Issei. Neither the girls nor his lovers paid it no mind nor even commented on it. It did make Issei unsure, though, on what he was supposed to do. He supposed propositioning them just out of the blue wouldn't work. All of the women really exuded an aura of nobility, like telling most people to "fuck off". He'd seen the type.

Then again, Venelana-san also exuded that aura, and Grayfia to a lesser extent. Now, that just made it all the more confusing.

He paused in the middle of the hall, having heard voices coming from the tea room. He recognized them, making him conclude there was a party going on. Not wanting to barge in uninvited, he went next door, to the pantry area which was connected directly to the tea room. There he scrounged up some grub, from a container which was a literal smorgasbord magically enchanted to give him whatever food he wanted. He wondered if he could give his family one of these—it would definitely solve the problem of food.

"Ah, Master, welcome home. I am truly sorry for not being there to greet you," came Grayfia's voice from the door. She was wearing her signature maid outfit, though enhanced by his suggestion to be more coquettish and sexier, with skin windows at particular spots near her breasts, her hips and over her navel. She was also carrying the tea tray, which meant she was here to retrieve second helpings.

"Hey there, Grayfia-san," he greeted, through a mouthful of food. "You guys sounded like you were busy, so I just came in here."

"Oh, nonsense, everyone would be glad to see you, anytime, anywhere, Master," Grayfia said. After a pause where her eyes traveled up and down his body, she licked her lips. "Although, this does make my job a little simpler. We're… running out of the special cream everyone likes. Would you be able to help me acquire some more, Master?"

His eyes went to the vials of the "milk" still clearly full on the counter. "Those look pretty full to me, Grayfia-san." Nonetheless, he met Grayfia's approach, as the latter had begun unfastening the hooks on her underwear beneath her clothes. Issei for his part unclasped his belt.

"I think we need something a little more… fresh from the tap."

"Okay then," Issei said with a smile as he caressed Grayfia's head, even as she went down on her knees and unzipped his pants.

* * *

Venelana was quick to notice it, though it was unfortunate that the lady Phenex was able to remark on it before she could head it off.

"I say, isn't Grayfia taking long?" the blonde said aloud.

Venelana immediately stood up, smiling apologetically at the others. "I shall look into it, my dears. Perhaps Grayfia is having difficulty finding the right food to serve us." Which was impossible for the high-class Devil who'd moonlighted as a maid for the longest time, but it was a suitable excuse, for now. She did have a strong feeling about the reason for the delay.

Her suspicion was confirmed when she opened the door to the pantry. Upon smelling the stench and the sounds, which were about to waft out the opening, she immediately darted through and slammed the door shut behind her. She cast a powerful seal on the door so anyone trying to open it would need to get "loud" and destructive to even force it open. Then, she turned towards the source of the fish-like smell and the sound of meat slapping against meat.

For certainly, Grayfia was getting more of the tea cream to serve to their guests, but she was extracting it in entirely the wrong way—straight up her vaginal hole into her womb. The woman was naked, her skin glistening with drying cum and sweat. Evidence of the couple's lovemaking were scattered all over the area: with Issei's delicious cum glazing the biscuits and pastries, and decorating the fine china and silverware which was about to be served. Grayfia's steaming hot juices stained the floor, making it quite slippery.

Venelana sighed. "Grayfia, we have guests." Addressing Issei, she said, "Master, you shouldn't indulge her that much," in a slightly scolding tone. She approached the rutting couple, her head cocked with some amusement at Grayfia's slackened, pleasure-ridden face.

"Sorry, Venelana-san," Issei said in a tone that was sincerely apologetic. "I promise we'll stop."

"No, no, please do go on." Venelana tore open her skintight suit, baring her bare-naked skin for the Master with a steady rip-rip sound. "But as punishment, I shall need:" She paused and swiped up a cum-glazed biscuit into her mouth. Her expression twisted, like she were tasting the most exquisite dish. She continued: "First, your next load, down my throat, instead of up her cunt." She sashayed to the couple's side, and kneeled so her face was near Issei's crotch. "And second, use your newly learned time lock spell to help us cover it up."

Issei's eyes lit up, both because he was about to come and from Venelana's very reasonable request. He expended his magic, casting the time lock spell once more within the pantry proper. Then he pulled out of Grayfia's hole, making the latter grunt and whine. Then, while still lifting the maid up by her thighs, he shoved his engorged cock down Venelana's eager throat and came, painting her guts completely in his white-hot seed. He then lowered Grayfia down and smeared her dripping pussy lips all over Venelana's face.

* * *

Only a minute had passed since Venelana had left and already to the others it felt like an eternity. They fidgeted and twisted, already feeling the phantom pain of withdrawal, from being denied another serving of Grayfia's signature tea cream.

Lady Phenex, for her part, was doing a marvelous job of keeping her cool, unlike the younger Devils, who were sweating profusely, dabbing at their faces liberally with their kerchiefs while trying to keep up appearances by babbling in irrelevant topics. Akeno's nipples, in particular, stood out as a moist pair of dots on her pale skin. Of course, the Lady's own panties were already wet and drenched, a reminder of her own unhinged desires. But she hid her arousal far better, as any lady Devil of society should be able to.

Still, both Venelana and Grayfia did seem to be taking long. Even just a second's wait was rather inappropriate for hostesses wishing to entertain their guests. And Lady Phenex simply must have that tea again!

* * *

Not willing to be undercut by any means, Venelana's perched herself precariously on top of the table, balancing only on her lover's thick meat stick. Trapped in this full nelson position, Issei pistoned into her repeatedly, causing mists of her arousal to spray freely down onto the prepared food.

To the side, Grayfia calmly prepared the tray, and conscientiously licked away any trace sexual fluid that got onto the silverware. The ones that got onto the food, though, were left in, as they would make for a delicious repast for their guests.

* * *

Lady Phenex counted down. It was roughly two minutes now since Venelana had left. Surely such a delay should have been noted, by either of the hosts, with their returning and telling them the problem? A lack of food, or that the tea leaves had run out, would have been better off explained properly to the guests than risk sounding quite uncourteous with delaying for so long.

She pursed her lips, then stood, announcing her intent to the other guests. "I shall go and have a look, shall I?"

The other two Devils, younger and lesser in position, nodded in acquiescence.

* * *

Their mouths writhed and fought in equal succession, as they fought for dominance to comply with his suggestion. It was an old dance, one they'd had many times before, to the complete satisfaction of both parties.

In the meantime, Issei greatly admired the sight of his two lovers: of these two beautiful voluptuous women engaged in carnal lesbian delights on the floor. They moved and fucked as if they knew each other's bodies intimately. It offered a suitable side-dish as he beat his meat, giving it a little rest before their next carnal escapade. When he came, which was impossible to stop, considering what he was staring at, he fired off his hot, fresh load all over their bodies, coating them liberally with white, ropey strings of his scent and his essence and marking them once more for his own—his very own bitches.

After someone made the other cum with her fingers, Issei bade the winner stand, and receive the very last load on her waiting tongue. Then the loser was forced to clean him, the winner, and herself up.

The loser was then to, with the help of magic, go on all fours and act as his and the winner's chair as they made love while sitting on her. A fitting reward for those who succumbed to their desires more than pleasing his own.

Well, he wasn't that cruel. His free hand, when he was able, would please the loser's cunt.

* * *

"I shall go and have a look, shall I?"

She and Akeno ceased their conversation and nodded silently. Rias watched the esteemed Lady Phenex stand and start making her way to the pantry door. True, they'd been gone a while. But Rias didn't see that as a reason to bother them about it, particularly when her mother was right there.

At the thought of her mother, something painful seemed to squeeze in Rias' mind. It was like she was forgetting something very important, and the fact she'd forgotten it gave her headaches.

The only thing she was able to figure out, though, was that every time she did think about her mother, she felt her skin start to flush. And sometimes, her lower crotch would start to twitch something fierce.

Sometimes, it'd even get wet.

* * *

"Oooohhhh…! Uggghhh! Ahhhnnnn!"

"Yes! Oh yes! Urghhhh! Ahhhh!"

Brow furrowed in concentration, Issei focused on pounding as much as he could into the small hole in front of him. At first glance, it seemed like he was sliding his cock into nothing, like a hole was cut in reality. But of course, magic was involved. He was practicing yet another spell, and this time used it on his lovers, who were flanked on either side of him, their bodies leaning against the counter, their eyes glazed over, with drool and sweat leaking heavily down their chins.

This neat little spell enabled him to open up a small portal-hole through which he could connect to two places at once. Thus, by thrusting into it with his cock, he was able to simultaneously pierce both Grayfia's and Venelana's pussies at the same time. It was like his cock split into two, each soaking up their respective hole's juices, and when he withdrew, they would be combined into one slick, thick coating that almost inevitably splattered down to the floor in droves. The sensation, too, would be combined—it was literally like being sheathed in two velvety tight spaces that churned around his dick all at once.

It took a lot of his concentration to keep the spell going while he pounded the space-hole with about the same force as he usually did. Thanks to their constant mating, he was always able to pierce full hilt without any worries anymore. Thus, he was free to use his hands to finger their erect clits, or hook his fingers into their asses. This, in turn, made them squeeze around him, and with the combined sensation it was almost enough to make him ejaculate then and there.

Which he did, but only hours later, when they were slack, near-fainted wrecks slumped on the table, like twin life-sized dolls. His shots of cum were duplicated by the spell, seeding his lovers equally and simultaneously, but also cutting his ejaculation in half—as the spell drained his balls twice as faster than usual.

He watched their already distended bellies simultaneously bloat up even more from his white, creamy deposit. These mounds he then admired for a long time after plugging up the spell-hole with a carrot, causing its duplicated two ends to prevent any of his seed from leaking.

* * *

A million thoughts could race through one's mind before a second could pass. In this case, the Lady Phenex was halfway to the pantry door and she'd already thought about all the times she'd been most unlady-like under the covers.

Every night, for the past few weeks and counting, she'd felt a craving: an undeniable, irresistible urge deep in her core. It was not a hunger for something material; it was just sheer, depraved lust. Every night, therefore, her fingers would sneak down beneath the covers, snake further under her smallclothes, to finger herself, to tame the fiery need boiling in her nethers.

It would go on and on, even after she'd made herself cum multiple times already, leaving her a sleepless wreck. She hid it well, of course, on her daytime affairs—as all Devils of her station should—but it was so far very frustrating not to feel sated. It was an itch that never really went away; something she knew was hidden in her cunt but she could never scratch, try as she might.

She reached the pantry door, raised her hand, then knocked.

* * *

 **KNOCK!**

The sound was loud, and clear to anyone in the room. Venelana looked up from her work, her whole face gleaming with sexual juices. "That's the first signal," she said, a little distractedly.

Issei huffed and forced her head back down. He settled back in his bed and basked in the full-blooded pleasure of two women servicing him.

Kitchen? What kitchen? Some time ago the whole place had been swapped with one of the bedrooms upstairs. The kink of playing in the kitchen had worn out its welcome—and of course people wanted to use a cushioned surface, for once.

Issei tensed, his eyes closed, interrupting his train of thought as the two lips down there found excellent spots to tease and torture. "Ahhh… yeah, that's good. That's real good… You keep on doing that…"

* * *

Then came the second knock.

* * *

 **KNOCK!**

"Yeah, oh haaah… Yes! Yes! Yes! Fill me up, crush me, pierce me, Master, hoooghhh!"

The bed made loud squeaking noises as Issei built up to his limit. He gripped someone's head, dragged it up and placed the body attached to it on top of the woman he was pounding. Then he placed the magic glory hole over the latter's pussy, ensuring maximum efficiency by breeding two holes at the same time.

* * *

The Lady Phenex lifted her hands—

* * *

 **KNOCK!**

"Master… it's…"

"Shut up and don't mind it," Issei said, through grunts. "Now put your hips into it!"

The Devil raised her hips, and began to rock and grind over his hips with greater ferocity. Off to the side, the loser of the previous battle was trussed up and hanging from the ceiling, unconscious with a dreamy smile and a slack jawed expression on her face.

* * *

The Lady Phenex frowned, then made to open the door. She placed her hand on the knob.

* * *

"Why won't it climax with me?" Issei said, observing his "clone" fuck Venelana on the other side of the bed. After so many hours (days? weeks?) of sex he'd finally relented and showed his teachers-cum-lovers his mastery over the cloning spell, which created however many duplicates of himself as his magic energy reserves could manage. They were like puppets he could manage remotely, and would follow basic commands. As clones they reflected his body from his face down to the exact length and girth of his manhood—then further down to his relentless, tireless fucking, which was being demonstrated on Venelana at this moment.

"B-because M-master, s-semen is one of, ogh… uggghhhhh… fundamental f-f-substances of univ—hahn! Universe," Grayfia said, in-between moans, while he pounded into her, in near-perfect sync with his clone on the other side.

He slapped her ass. "Speak sense."

"If you m-master the spell, M-master, it can cum, but it won't be y-your cum. Y-your… aghhkk! This precious cum… can only come… from you… oh god yes, faster… Faster!"

"Oh, I see. That's pretty interesting. So that means no matter how long it takes, Venelana-san won't ever get the moneyshot right?"

"Y-yes, of course, but surely M-master, that would be too cruel..?"

Issei shrugged while he continued to plow the Devil maid. "It's a far-out thought, but it seems like lately all you girls want is my relentless dicking. No regard for the climax. Makes me think you'd actually prefer a living dildo of myself, like that guy."

"Oh, no, no, no, Master, that's not completely true at all..!"

"Heh, prove it, here and now, or I'll never fuck you both—ever again." Grayfia howled in frustration.

* * *

She turned the knob, and the door opened.

* * *

"Oh!"

"Oh my!"

Upon pushing the door open, lady Phenex felt someone else pulling it back at the same time. Behind the door, Grayfia stood there, carrying a tray of tea on her other hand. The expression of surprise on her face was likely mirrored on her own.

"You have my sincerest apologies…" the Lady Phenex said, bowing. She saw that Venelana was inside, attending to some of the food behind the counter. She looked from her, to Grayfia. Was it her imagination, or were their faces unnaturally flushed? And there was a strange scent which she was sure was coming from somewhere; a familiar smell that caused alarm bells to ring in her mind.

"No, no, the mistake is ours," Grayfia said smoothly. "We apologize for making you wait, for also making you have to stand up. Please, sit, my dear." She moved to the side, allowing Grayfia to curtsy and bring the tray of food out.

She glanced from her, then back to Venelana. "Did something happen?"

Her friend shrugged. "A little."

"Nothing too serious, I hope?"

"A mere faux pas in food preparation," Venelana said, shrugging. "Nothing really to worry about, I can assure you.

"If you insist," the Lady Phenex responded, raising a brow. She waited until Venelana was done with whatever business she was doing behind the counter and came to join her. Then the other woman grabbed the crook of her elbow and whispered in her ear:

"Apologies for the slight, but would you care to stay behind after all this is over? I shall arrange for Rias and her companion to leave without question or comment. I shall thank you for this favor."

Her brows rose. "Ah? Of course, my dear, I shall certainly do so." Some sort of hidden business, women's intrigue was afoot, perhaps, and a part of her was excited at the prospect. At the least it would distract her and her traitorous pussy from tormenting her even more than they already were.

The door to the pantry closed behind them. Issei rose from behind the counter, and wiped the last patches of Venelana's quim from his chin.

He grinned.

* * *

They returned to the party, which lasted for surprisingly longer than was expected. Grayfia made a few more trips back to the pantry, but at least this time she didn't take longer.

There was a surprise during the many conversations they had, in that the Lady Phenex was encouraged to bring her only daughter to join their tea parties from then on. There was nothing wrong with that, of course, as young Ravel had already made her debut into Devil society (having already accomplished the power and skill to join her brother's Peerage). Still, it was a pleasant surprise, and something for the Lady to consider: were they planning on inviting more and more people to the tea party?

By the time the party had dispersed, the lady Phenex had lost track of the time entirely. She was ushered into the lounge, where she waited patiently for Grayfia and Venelana to be done with whatever they were doing before they could talk business.

Then, a mental message came to her. "I _am sorry to have to say this, Lady Phenex, but could you care to return to the tea house? There is something we wish to show you_."

Frowning at the social faux pas, especially coming from a lady of much standing as herself, Venelana, she nonetheless did as she was told and returned to the tea room. She opened the door, and found herself buffeted by a thick, steamy gale of stale sex.

"What on earth…?" she muttered dizzily from the sudden stench, her eyes unable to comprehend the sight before her very eyes.

The tea room had disappeared. In its place was a dim room lit only by candles spread all over. There were chains hanging from the ceiling, assorted torture devices and binds, as well as whips, masks, gags scattered all around. It had the feeling of a dungeon deep in the bowels of a castle, and yet there was a large bed placed in the very middle of the room, its bed sheet crimson as blood.

Sitting on that bed was the man she'd been introduced to before, the extraordinary individual for whom both Grayfia and Venelana had sung praises. There he sat, naked, his gaze turned downward towards—

Towards where his crotch was, from where rose a formidable tower of flesh. Twenty, thirty inches of manhood, as thick as her forearm and longer, curved, turgid, veiny, showed her exactly what kind of "extraordinary" they had all said he'd wielded.

And somehow, her two fellow Devils were on their knees on the floor, attending to it dutifully with their hands.

"Greetings," said Venelana, who wore nothing but a transparent negligee that nonetheless still showed off everything. One of her hands was on Issei's body caressing his young, manly chest; the other pumped at the base of his enormous cock, near where his warm nuts lay.

Grayfia flanked him on the other side of his cock, and she wore nothing at all but a ribbon around her neck, which she'd also worn as a maid. She flashed her bedroom eyes at her. Both hands were busy; one held the tip of the man's cock and was pointing it down, pointed towards a cup filled with tea held in the other hand.

"Welcome, my dear," she said, as if there wasn't anything strange about the situation at all. "We believed it was time for you to know the truth: the truth about the source of the delicious milk you all crave. Master, if you could?"

The man nodded, then leaned back on the bed. The penis seemed to bulge outward by the tip, as something rumbled from within. Then the tip belched out something white and gooey, the first hot globule landing straight into the tea. Its sheer size splashed nearly all of the tea flat out, making such a dreadful spill. Then, Venelana grabbed the tip towards her, enduring the constant stream of white spunk now landing on her own body, and then swallowed it, forcing the rest of the cum down her gullet.

"Wha-?" The Lady was completely shell-shocked at the sight.

"Ssshhh…" Grayfia said, who'd stood and held out the cup towards her. Despite herself, the Lady Phenex found herself swallowing loudly and stumbling forward, as if she were feeling a tug coming from the fresh load of baby batter there. "Here, have some tea."

"Yet it is obviously not tea," she tried to say, but the only word that came out was a stammered "tea".

Grayfia made hushing noises once more, and pushed the slimy-filled cup onto her hands. Then, the maid Devil helped her lift it up to her mouth. The fresh, funky smell was overwhelming, making her dizzy, yet also making her quite thirsty. Without hesitation, she lifted her head and downed the whole contents of the tea cup with one gulp. The searing, hot mess of tea and semen burned like liquor on her tongue, and when it reached her throat, it created a fire within her that now seemed impossible to extinguish.

"Pfuuuh… haaaah…"

"That's a good face," Grayfia whispered, giving her flushed cheeks a light slap. "Perfect for the Master." Ordinarily she would have balked, incensed at her impropriety, but the lady did not care this time. As the tasty seed drifted down to her gut, the only thought in her mind was more.

 _More_.

Grayfia idly tugged at the collar of her clothes. Then, she brazenly cupped her breast. "You want more?" She nodded, dumbly. "Then you know what must be done, don't you?"

She swallowed. "I… d—dick. F-from dick."

"From master's dick," Grayfia amended, squeezing her chin slightly and pointing it towards Issei. With a start, she realized the boy was staring straight at her, his eyes smoldering and hungry, like an unchained beast. _Now, will this beast break me, or..?_

"F-from his dick," she said.

Grayfia smiled. "It's time, Master," she said aloud. As if from some hidden signal, Grayfia and Venelana stepped away. The man named Issei stood, then snapped his fingers.

"Wha-?" She now saw there were two other copies of him, each standing behind one of the other women. Whatever questions or concerns she had were swiftly dispelled as they went away, and Issei approached.

"You are ready?" he said.

"Oh, um… my pardons… but…" she swallowed, now she saw the others take up position on the far side of the room. And the two—

-The two most powerful Devils she had ever known leaned against the wall and allowed the doppelgangers of this man standing before her to impale them with their duplicated man-meats. Not a moment later, their wanton cries filled the room: less the voices of sophisticated, powerful Devils, and more like broken bitches eager to be bred.

 _Broken…_

She gasped lightly when Issei gripped her by the arm, and led her to the bed. Each step she took was like a bell gonging loudly in her mind, as if each step was leading her to the point of no return. And yet she did nothing, could feel her joy soar. When they reached the bedside, Issei wrapped his arms around her. Again, the Devil balked at such impropriety, before she felt a warm sensation on her lips. The impolite brute was kissing her! Why the nerve… And such force… Casting her fears, her doubts, everything to the wind, she leaned into the kiss, and allowed herself to be swept away.

Issei pinned her to the bed, and they made out all the while, leaning into each other's touches. His hands start wandering all over her body—pawing at her chest, tracing over the nipples that were unmistakably erect, and all the while sending shivers down her already frazzled spine. She recognized it as a most distracting form of foreplay, as she was unable to marshal any kind of thoughts of resistance, only allowing herself and her body to succumb, however reluctantly, to the young man's spirited assault on her outer defenses. He certainly treated her as a lover should: kissing her full on the mouth, while his hands explored her body, testing particular spots that made her shiver or tense visibly, like a general scouting out the battlefield.

Slowly but surely he unraveled her, peeling her one fabric after another while priming his touch over the remaining fabric. He kissed her nipples through her underwear, causing it to appear through the moistness created. He flicked at it playfully, causing her to seize in pleasure. Then Issei opened her up, pushing aside her outer blouse to expose her delicate inside. He placed his mouth in-between her boobs, breathing in deep of her aroused scent.

Finally he set her free from the last shred of pretension left in her upper body, causing her to cover her breasts up subconsciously. But Issei kept the assault going, kissing her deeply and softly while urging her barely resisting arms away. Then he dove into her exposed boobs, raining small butterfly kisses all around the soft, squishy-like surface, all the while avoiding her erect nipples which stood up, ready for his attention.

The temptation worked, as Issei focused his attack on the Lady Phenex's nipples this time, sucking them into his warm, pleasant mouth before using his fingers to flick and wiggle it, causing agonizing jolts to course through her body.

"Nggh… arghhh…!"

She ran her hands all over his head, grasping fists of his hair by the roots as her body squirmed under his ministrations, his bald worship of her voluptuous self. He moved from one mountaintop to the other, occasionally only grazing her valley with a quick lick of his ravenous tongue. And then, before she can tense and prepare for yet another session of nip-sucking, his tongue unexpectedly descended, tracing a wet, crooked line down to her navel.

The Lady Phenex wore conservatively, but that was only on normal occasions. On the more recent tea parties she'd undertaken to wear more risqué outfits, exemplified by her low-cut skirt, which barely hid the precious junction between her thighs. She wore knee-high transparent stockings, an odd choice of wear for one purported to be a lady Devil. Nonetheless it made Issei's job easier, as he was quickly able to zip her skirt down, revealing embroidered black panties that currently exuded a strong, heady musk. He felt no shame or disgust in pushing his face deep over her crotch, reveling in the strong stench while his tongue traced her cunt's current arousal over the delicate fabric. Her hips bucked, as a slight, keening whine started to come from her throat. Then, he pulled her panties down, letting it gather around her ankles.

"Thanks for the food," Issei intoned, before pushing himself forward, tongue lolling out, and closed his mouth over her lower lips. He laid his greedy tongue flat against her labia, intent on tasting her and everything else about her. Thus, he laid about her lips, like he were flailing his sword around, though to another point of view it was like a dog greedily slobbering all over a piece of food. Both true, in another sense, as Issei definitely cared not for such thoughts any longer as he pushed deeper in, using his tongue to lap up all of the Lady's juices, while feeling his way into her. He smeared his own face liberally with her aroused juices, enjoying the awesome rush of exploring new territory, of preparing yet another pussy to be claimed completely for his own use. And when she moaned right on time, his tongue having found a delicate bundle of nerves to torment, his smile widened, as he slurped up each gush of wetness that came streaming out with a loud smack!

After a while, he shifted upwards, his tongue now darting forward and back like a snake as it sought to please her erect clit. She was already erect, but he used his fingers to keep her pink exposed clit clear for him to munch and nuzzle, causing a steady pressure of involuntary pleasure to shoot up the Lady's spine. The world was his oyster, and so was her pussy, as he probed over and recorded the many spots that deeply affected her—each time returning and priming those spots, as if he was literally pressing the love buttons that made her so hot and oh so unbelievably bothered.

The Lady Phenex, on her part, was responding eagerly to his ministrations. If Venelana or Grayfia still had an ounce of sanity left they would've remarked about how easier it was to reduce her to a bubbling wreck for all the cum she ingested in the many preceding tea parties. But they kept such opinions for themselves—not that it was hard, considering their current predicament.

She'd gotten her thighs practically sandwiching him now, a clear sign of her intense arousal and ultimately her acceptance of his ministrations. Had she still been reluctant her thighs had enough force to crush a boulder into pieces; now she was providing him a wonderful squeeze that forced his face deeper in—if he were not already eagerly slurping her up for all she had. His fingers were no wedged into the sopping cave beyond her lips, twisting and squirming and generally activating all manner of nerves and sensations. The assault, combined with Issei's tongue, forced a strong concession from the Lady: the proof of her defeat, her cumming into the face of a man who wasn't her intended husband.

"Hrgghhghghghg!"

She was well-trained, though, absurdly so. While her whole body shivered, her hands gripping onto his hair so much that it hurt, she was at least able to suppress her wails through loud snorts and close-mouthed screams. The thought made Issei grin. He would've loved to slowly ease into her defenses for however long it took, merely staying in this position, inhaling large mouthfuls of her pussy juices for long periods of time until she finally succumbed with a loud, wailing orgasm.

But Issei was yet young, and he was impatient. He climbed up her body, planting deep, biting kisses along his way, until he returned to her lips. This time, the Lady Phenex kissed back eagerly, melting into his touch with but a single flick of his tongue against hers. Issei grabbed her breasts and flicked about the nipples constantly, causing her to whine into his mouth.

Then, the Lady Phenex surprised him when he felt her hand snake down and fondle the tip of his cock. She certainly was an adventurous sort, he thought, as she pulled and kneaded at the monstrous girth like she were squeezing a toothpaste tube, expecting something to come out the end. She was also rather brave, as she seemed to think nothing on the way his length was more than half her torso's height, or that it was as thick as one of her thighs. Lo and behold, she was guiding his manhood downward, steering the tip towards where her entrance was. Issei had to lean back, almost dismissing the kiss, as he needed some distance in order to plunge his cock in. The Lady spread open her legs, and hugged the back of her knees to better present her entrance to him.

"Do it, sir Issei," she whispered, her breath husky against his ear. "Breed me. Break me. Take your big, fat cock and make me as mindless as those things…" she indicated the two helpless Devils behind him, "Make me a doll for your amusement."

"Fffuck!" Unable to help himself, Issei plunged straight into her in one, smooth movement, aided by the relative wetness of her hole. A sweet jolt of pleasure was his reward, as was the continuous suction of her tight tunnel that now surrounded his length. For her part, she'd sucked in her breath audibly, her eyes widening in typical surprise of the sudden invasion of his length. There was the expected tears shimmering in her eyes, and then the burst of spit from her pursed lips. A vein seemed to throb in her forehead as the delayed sensation of his entrance got to her at last.

Issei moved. In that small movement he dragged her body along, as he was currently taking a big space in her bulged-up belly. He paused, then slapped her breasts. "Breathe, Devil-san."

At that command, she exhaled loudly, and with it came a hitherto long suppressed groan that seemed to come from the depths of her soul, increasing in volume until her cry matched that of the Devils being stuffed full behind her.

"Oh myohmyohmywhatiswhatiswhatis…. Haaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" After tensing once, then twice, she collapsed back on the bed. Issei felt the strong, vacuuming sensation of her cumming, and felt the small discharge of her sex juice onto his balls. For a moment, something in her made Issei pause and consider her reaction more carefully. He wondered if the sensations she was undergoing was actually overwhelming her, which was bad for a first time. Even Venelana, who'd fainted after their first coupling, actually _had_ that first coupling.

Thankfully, his worries were dispelled only a moment later. The Lady Phenex breathed once, twice, then her eyes fluttered open, as if she were just coming to. She caught Issei's eye.

"…Is something the matter?"

Issei shook his head. "Well, that's something that should be asked of you, not me."

She looked down, and coasted her hands over the visible bump on her skin, as if appraising it. "You feel so warm, child. So this is how it feels… to be completely filled.

"Come now, my erstwhile lover. I did demand things of you at the start, did I not? Don't worry about me. What you'll do to me is exactly what I need from you. Breed me hard and fast and long, as if today was the day you die. Destroy me so utterly I can no longer function as I am. Break me into so many pieces that I can no longer find myself. But most of all—" she seemed to brace, her muscles tensing, her love tunnel squeezing pointedly around him. Then, she spoke, in a voice that brooked no censure, no refusal, cold and regal, belonging to a queen, with bedroom eyes that demanded the whole world, "Make me forget that this is wrong. Make me believe this moment is ours. And if you can, young one, do try your best to make me yours."

Issei thrust forward, all restraints gone. He plowed into her full force, their conjoined hips forming a bridge of lust from where beads and ropes of sweat and juices gushing out to spread like a flood all over the crimson sheets, and which coated their bodies in a sticky, glistening sheen. With each withdrawal he pushed out her fluids from within, and with every full smack into her womb he caused her to secrete more.

"Ohhhh… Ahhhh…. Haaahhhnnnn…!"

Issei's every thrust literally took her breath away, causing stars to bloom in her vision and her eyes to roll back to the top of her head. It thus reduced her cries and moans to incoherent, beast-like sounds and grunts. Pretty soon, as his pace quickened, she was all the more left breathless, and could only utter weak whines and pants that could barely be heard over the omnipresent sound of flesh slapping firmly against flesh.

In what would perhaps be her last coherent action, she wrapped her legs around his back, forming an inescapable lock that was utterly unnecessary in the face of Issei's appetite. Nonetheless, the Devil's strength ensured it would be a steady lock, which assisted his rhythm: for every time he withdrew, his back would hit her legs and his manhood immediately forced back inside from the rebound with little input from Issei himself. And so Issei could concentrate more on grinding his hips into her, digging deep, near-permanent furrows inside her tight tunnel in order to forever mark her hole as his.

It was a slow, gradual process, but eventually her face began to resemble her fellow Devils more and more. Slack-jawed, drooling, eyes lost in a hazy mist of unseeing. She seemed to ignore the many ways Issei plumbed her pussy, forcing ripples to spread across her smooth, milky-white skin. Her blonde curls, once expertly set and coiffed, were now a curly mess spread out against the bedsheet. The repeated orgasms he brought her to had taken a toll on her mind, not to mention the strain put on her body by the sheer size of him. Even Venelana had to use copious amounts of magic just to keep up, and she was the one who was most enthusiastic about it!

Just the sight of her lying there, taking it, as he slid into her pussy—well, from this angle it was like he was sliding into her whole body—made Issei's pride swell, and his cocktip throb something fierce. It was like a fearsome beast was trying to be let loose from inside his chest. He couldn't help but wrap his arms around her beautiful, voluptuous body, in doing so reducing full-hilt thrusts into frantic, grinding motions of his hips. The friction formed between their joined bodies, each bathed in a generous amount of sweat and sexual fluids, made it seem as if their bodies had become entire sexual organs in themselves, with each motion sending electric bursts of pleasure straight into their animal brains.

And then there came an indescribable, fizzing sensation that spread throughout their bodies. The Lady Phenex, even in her current state, was still able to feel it—it was like a current of sexual energy that was slowly burning through her body. It emanated from her worn-out genitals, like a prelude to another bout of cumming, only this time much stronger. It was as if her pussy had instinctively known what was coming, and was only naturally bracing itself for what was to come.

Issei, of course, had been building up to this moment. The high-strung tension had been piling up like a mountain for the past few hours. Blood roared in his ears and throughout his meat stick. His balls clenched, ready to unleash another burst of its load that had been steadily churning within it for so long. The rest of the world was gone to both Issei and the Lady, as if the whole world were watching with bated breath for the great and glorious climax. Issei's body instinctively knew this, as he grunted and heaved on top of her, ready to completely seed this female body with his essence. On the other side, the lady Phenex's body also knew this: and though it was clear by the way the invader was already inside the womb, violating it, it at least made ready to accept its seed, to make ready a place for it within the lady's body. And so, her pussy slowly tightened its grip, however weak it was against his size, her toes curled, her ankles tightened closer around his back, and her back arched.

As a final, massive burst of wetness exploded from her, Issei's cock exploded at the same time: huge, relentless streams of his white-hot spunk entered the lady's womb with every potent thrust. Her pussy folds struggled to milk him, smothered his whole length with their desperate squeezing and tightening, therefore forcing him to shoot every last drop of semen from his balls into her waiting womb, which was already full from the initial bursts.

While their orgasm burned forward, Issei's tongue-deep inside her mouth, his tongue firmly probing and intertwining with her, as if he were slurping all of her piteous cries and screams as the thunderous orgasm shook her entire body. This was to secure his dominance over her, marking her here as he was already marking her below. It didn't take long for Issei to feel the size of her belly expanding, as her womb could no longer handle the sheer size of the cum he'd deposited. Sighing, Issei looked up, and saw that his "boys" had also stopped breeding Grayfia and Venelana. Since they were synced with him, any orgasm he felt was also felt by them—although no cum came out. That still left his other two lovers with body-convulsing orgasms of their own, slumped as they were over his doppelganger's body.

Finally, when he felt his orgasm settling down, (and when he also felt hers settle, when she finally unhooked her ankles behind him to have her legs fall slack against the bed, her gaping pussy allowing fresh hot cum to escape through the small fleshy crevices) Issei wrapped himself around her, returning his mouth to hers: intertwining legs and arms and fingers as he intertwined his tongue against hers. It was here that he dozed off, his cock still hard and firmly lodged within her.

* * *

When the Lady Phenex woke some moments later, it was to a strange sight. Both Venelana and Grayfia were staring down at her, smiling like cats that had eaten too many canaries.

"Wh-what?" Then the memories came rushing back. "Wait, that boy…!"

"Hush now, my dear," said Grayfia.

"We are sorry for waking you. But you needed to see this, after all."

She tried to move, but found that impossible. Then she discovered that something big and hard was still impaled within her, and that there was a warm body behind, or rather, below her.

"Congratulations on joining us," Grayfia said, even as she squeaked in panic and shame. She wanted them not to look, not to see how she'd been improper, been made to look the fool, been made to be broken…

"She looks much better this way," said Venelana. "You were right, Grayfia."

"Indeed. Out of all of us, she looks better acting like a doll just being used for Master's pleasure." Each word was like a chain dragging her back into some formless mud that threatened to overwhelm her, change her. She found herself fearing to be consumed, but a major part of her didn't care. She wanted to dive. She wanted the carnal depravity.

"What do you think, Master?"

"I think I'd like to break her more," he said behind her, and she saw his hands appear to squeeze her tits. Then he moved, making her squeal as the large dick started grinding into her.

"O-oohhh…"

There was a snap of a finger, and standing over her were two more copies of the man. She felt him leave her, and it felt strange, having a pussy that gaped wide open like a mouth. And yet, she felt nothing but a strange thrill when she saw what was going to happen next. One of the doppelgangers went down on his knees before her, and aligned its own dick back into her pussy. The previous member was now placed at the small, puckered entrance of her ass.

"Ah."

She could only make that noise of realization, before she found her neck snagged by something like a chain, and her head was forced back, to look upwards. Then she found the third doppelganger, or rather, its member, staring straight at her, like some worm.

From the corner of her eyes, she could see Grayfia and Venelana also about to do the same: each ready to be impaled by ass, by pussy, and further by mouth and throat. Three monstrous manhoods, ready to make sport of a woman's body, like a pack of wolves worrying at their fresh meal.

And yet each of them smiled at her, as if sharing some joke. Then, they gasped, when the others began, their eyes going crosswise, their bodies lost against the invading, relentless colossi of sexual vigour.

She knew she would have that expression, when the doppelganger finally bid her open her mouth, and she tasted him on her tongue. Then, as one, the three dicks pushed forward, completely breaking the once proud Devil into many pieces.

* * *

It was strange. It was definitely strange. Here she stood, together with Rias Gremory and her retainer, peeking into a room through a crack in the door and eavesdropping in the most un-ladylike manner!

And yet, she could not help but be curious, as was the case weeks ago when Mother had invited her to a frequent tea party. The tea had been so delicious, and had sparked much unladylike fires within her that she was no longer functioning as a good Piece of her brother's Peerage. It was mortifying, and yet she could not stop coming back.

And now she was standing here and staring at something quite more outrageous. Quite more impossible to believe, and yet it was staring at them right in the face. Or more importantly, they were there, staring at them right in the face.

With almost identical expressions of pleasure on their faces, Rias' and Ravel's mothers, along with Grayfia Lucifuge, each sat and bounced on some man's lap, their stomachs bulging like they were fully gravid expectant mothers, their nipples streaming white fluid down on their naked bodies, each rocking motion forming lewd ripples all over their beautifully buxom bodies. Their cries rent the air, like feral beasts grunting in some wilderness, while an enduring smack-smack sound, like fresh meat slapping against each other, filled the air. And the stench was at once familiar, unfamiliar, and exhilarating. It sent shivers down Ravel's spine, culminating in the old feeling of the fresh batch of warm wetness blooming in her panties. Some of it even dripped down her thighs, and yet she could not look away.

The three young voyeurs could only watch, their forms clearly obvious to anyone within the room, as the three women they knew well wailed like the bitches they truly were—happily and lovingly.

* * *

 **Another commission by the same anonymous, thanks. May I remind everyone that these stories and chapters are commissions. Any continuations are thanks to them, not I. Thank you.**

 **If you'd like a story commissioned, please feel free to contact me here, or on my tumblr at theruffpusherdottumblrdotcom.**


End file.
